


The Chosen One?

by CreepyFujoshiQueen



Series: Chosen One [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Evil Dumbledore, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Harry, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 47
Words: 29,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyFujoshiQueen/pseuds/CreepyFujoshiQueen
Summary: Eva Lily Potter is the Girl-Who-Lived, or is she? Her brother Harry is overlooked and sent to the Dursley's on Dumbledore's insistence. How will years of abuse affect him.More importantly, who is the Chosen One and what side will they choose.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I recently got a beta and have been editing this fic with her. Honestly she's made this so much better than before.   
> Thanks to Rose_Johnson for everything.

Voldemort blew down the door and barely even blinked as he deflected the curse James Potter aimed at him. He stupefied the idiot and went after the mudblood, who’d had run upstairs and stupidly stood in front of the crib instead of doing anything useful. The idiotic woman didn’t even have her wand on her. Voldemort had no intention of killing anyone but the prophesied child, so he didn't kill her, simply threw a quick stunner her way.

However, Voldemort was faced with an issue, not one child (like he was informed by that cowardly, traitorous rat), but two. The first, a girl with long red hair identical to her mother’s with and brown eyes. The second, a boy with black hair and green eyes.

Voldemort quickly made his decision. With barley a glance at the other child, he turned his curse on the one that the prophecy was clearly talking about. The killing curse backfired, destroying Voldemort. A piece of his soul locked on one of few living things in the room, the child he'd failed to destroy.

Harry.

 

Two Days Later

Lily and James sat in Dumbledore’s office.

"Send Harry to the Dursleys, Eva is clearly the Chosen One." It had been obvious who Voldemort had been trying to kill, large swarms of dark magic had been near her crib and the thing itself was half destroyed. He sat forward and stared at them imploringly.

"I agree, we should focus on Eva. Harry will just be jealous and get in the way." James said.

"She'll require training too." Lily chipped in, feeling slightly guilty.

She'd never really loved Harry, not like she did her daughter. He was her child, sure, but something about him made her nervous. She could never put her finger on what, exactly, about him made her nervous, but it made her object less than she would have if someone tried to take away Eva. Plus, she thought that Harry would be jealous of his famous sister, at least that's how she justified sending him to her hateful sister. 

So, that's how two days later Petunia found her nephew abandoned on her doorstep. 


	2. Chapter 1- Suprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything, or Ginny would be dead.

Harry curled up on the thin mattress his relatives had placed in his cot in the cupboard under the stairs.

Weak from hunger and Vernon's most recent beating, Harry could barely move. Old wounds had also reopened, but Harry simply willed his wounds to heal. 

Harry winced as skin knitted back together and planned his relatives death. He did this often, it was his only way at coping, but  he actually did anything to harm the Dursley's health.

Of course, Harry was eight at the time.

 

                                                                                       .....................................................................................

 

Two years and some months later, Harry strolled downstairs happily.

About a year ago, he'd discovered he could control the Dursley's. Without their free will, Harry could have everything Dudley had and more. His own room, clothes and belongings. Whereas, Dudley now had nothing and was on a forced diet.

 

Vernon gave Harry a smile and some junk food, while Petunia gave Harry a full English breakfast. Dudley almost cried at the grapefruit he'd been given, not noticing the glazed look in his parents eyes.

Harry had taken control of the adults, not Dudley, as a way of punishing his cousin for the years of abuse he'd endured.

Now harry got everything and dudley nothing. But the day two strangers turned up, Harry's world crumbled. 

One month earlier, Harry had been watching TV. Nothing interesting but it was still fun watching Dudley whimper in the corner at not being allowed to do anything. Harry had tied him to a chair.

But the door bell ran, forcing Harry to untie his cousin. 

"What?!" He through open the door.

"Harry!" The smaller of the two strangers spoke alarmed. She had green eyes and long red hair. Her companion was taller with brown hair and eyes. They dressed like slobs.

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked, curiously.

"We're your parents I'm lily and this is James."

Harry frowned at the way she spoke to him, like he was made of glass or something. 

"I don't have parents." He turned to shut the door, smiling at the hurt expressions on the adults face's. James sighed, he'd known Harry would be an issue, he shoved his foot into the door frame and forced it open.

Harry scowled at his 'father', but stopped. He pulled on one of his many masks. Harry gazed up at his parents apologetically.

Lily smiled and went with Harry to collect his things. Whilst James tried to talk to Petunia, who paid no attention. He frowned, but dropped it. Harry was a child.

They'd apparated him to Potter Manor, which was decorated in horribly clashing red and gold carpets and walls, only to be told he was a wizard.

Within a second, Harry's world had crumbled at the realisation that they'd left him to Lily's sister. Lucky for Harry, lily decided to take harry to diagon alley for all his things. 

Harry had felt murderous towards his twin.

Of course that was before they'd met. Eva Potter had been unbearably obnoxious, smug and the paragon of spoilt. 

So Harry had done what any pre teen faced with a twin would do, hide in library.

Now,

Harry rested his head against the window of the Hogwarts Express. He sighed as Luna glanced at him worriedly. She placed her hand on his.

"You'll be fine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore spelling/grammatical errors, I've been relying on autocorrect.
> 
> Anyway, What do you think?
> 
> I don't like this chapter much, but I hate everything I create. No idea why, I just do. So, I'd appreciate others opinion on this chapter please.


	3. Chapter 2- 1st/2nd year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's years at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've come back to edit this work with the help of my lovely beta Rose_Johnson.  
> She suggested it would be better to double up some chapters so here you go.

 

**First Year**

 

Harry scowled as the hat placed him Gryffindor, even though it had just said he should be a Slytherin or Ravenclaw. For some reason, after it had told him that either the raven or snake house was best for him, the hat had suddenly stuttered. The next second it was yelling Gryffindor, shocking Harry into silence.

He disengaged from the world for an entire year, staying in the library, trying not to notice the stares he got from the other students. Harry didn’t even want to try and make friends, they all saw him as a was a way to get to the Girl-Who-Lived.

He hated that he would only ever be known as Eva's brother; to the world he wasn't a person with a life and emotions of his own.

He was the Girl-Who-Lived’s brother.

Of course her stunt at the end of the year certainly didn’t improve things for him. something that bothered the ever living fuck out of Harry about Eva’s story of how she supposedly defeated Quirrell was obviously, and suspiciously, inconsistent. Her story fluctuated with every new telling and some versions included things like dragons and imps. It didn’t seem to matter to anyone, she was the Girl-Who-Lived, she had survived the killing curse. That’s what everyone believed even though no one had any memory of the event. Both adults knocked out and the twins too young for any memories passed flashing green light.

Eva was an attention whore, she needed everyone’s attention on her at all times. The temper tantrums she threw whenever she wasn’t the centre of attention became legendary. No one seemed to care about the smug look she always wore, or the way she behaved like she was better than everyone. Everyone was too busy fawning over her to ever notice she nothing more than a spoiled brat.

Severus watched with disdain at the girl who looked like the woman he'd once loved. He saw Eva flip her red hair over her shoulder in a move she must’ve practiced in the mirror. He saw Potter’s son by himself, buried in a book as he always seemed to be, ignoring Eva's annoyed expression, which both he and the Potter boy knew was faked. Eva didn't care, but for some reason seemed to get a kick out of acting like she did. The girl made his stomach curl. Snape couldn’t see how the spoilt, whiny brat was Lily's daughter. The only possible reason he could think of was because of James Potter's influence. The boy who’d bullied him throughout his teen years must’ve been the reason Eva Potter was exactly like him, Lily couldn’t be at fault. But then. Lily had changed, she must’ve, to give away her child to that horse-faced bitch of a sister. Lily grew up with Petunia, she knew how much her sister hated magic, leaving her child with someone like her was a testament to how . She had changed over the years.  
Harry, himself, had spent the past few weeks with his parents being told all these epic adventures that had happened within the castle walls. Tales that made Harry wholly unimpressed with Hogwarts and its staff. He could only hope that second year would be better.

  
  


**Second Year**

  
Harry smirked as the sinks started moving to reveal a slide. His second year at Hogwarts was going much better then his first, luckily for all those around him. He’d met an blonde first year that was bullied for her eccentric nature, despite being put in Ravenclaw. Harry found it amusing how the girl was sorted into the supposedly ‘smart’ house yet even Ravenclaw itself tormented her for not being like them, not showing off their intelligence.

Sliding down the pipe was exhilarating, it was like the slide at the playground near the Dursley’s. The chamber was…interesting. When he first landed, Harry heard the tell tale crunching of bone underfoot and discovered that the floor was made up of tiny rodent skeletons, flesh long since rotted away. Further in was an old snake skin except it was colossal. Harry wanted to spend more time collecting potential potion ingredients but he was on a time limit and was forced to continue. He came upon a door made up of snakes, from what he could see, but they slithered away to reveal an actual door that swung open on his command.

Harry grinned. Not only had he made a friend this year, but he also found a highly entertaining diary that told him stories of the Chamber of Secrets.

The book he'd found had spoke (literally) of the Chamber of Secrets, without thinking he had begun a quest-of sorts- to discover the place.

His parents, who taught ancient runes (Lily) and flying (James), had tried "connecting" with Harry.This only made him spend more time in the library, so they then devoted more time to Eva. She, in turn, rubbed that, along with her fame, in Harry’s face. Her and the rest of the Golden Trio had tried everything in their power to get a reaction out of Harry, as did the Slytherin Trio: Draco, Pansy, and Blaise.

Unfortunately (for them, at least), Harry had complete control over his emotions, a lesson learned very early on at the Dursley’s. A couple of petty pranks and cruel comments were nothing compared to what the Dursley’s had done to him.  
  
Finding the Chamber had been hard and time consuming, even with help from the diary, but totally worth it.

Parseltongue was not something Harry knew he had, but was fine with it and didn't freak even knowing people considered it evil. People also considered Eva some sort of hero. People were clearly idiots.

Harry decided to try something and commanded stairs to come down from the statues mouth, then it was just a matter of walking up them. He noted the basilisk corpse as he passed it, from what he could see the cause of death was either starvation or old age. Harry knew he’d need to take a proper look and reminded himself to bring tools to extract potential potion ingredients. Basilisk skin was also insanely rare so it was a way of getting easy money.

Spending much of his time in Chamber had a couple drawbacks, for one rumors where abound about him going into a disused girls bathroom. Another was the way he seemingly vanished. It seemed to especially freak out the Weasley twins, as they had taken to stalking him around the school while clutching a piece of old parchment. Why, he didn’t know, but it was extremely annoying and he wished they would leave him alone already.

But Harry didn't care because he'd found a sanctuary away from Hogwarts, the weird Weasley twins, his parents, and, most importantly, from his stuck-up sister.

 

 


	4. Chapter 3 - Third Year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Luna, and visits some thestrals.

"So, where are the thestrals?" Harry glanced at Luna as they walked through the forbidden forest.

Luna Lovegood was a year younger than Harry but equally as smart, she just hid it behind an airy persona. A second Ravenclaw constantly teased by everyone around her, Harry had liked her instantly.

Lots of the things she said where actually important, so he never doubted her judgement. Except with Thestrals.

"Right here." Luna smiled slightly and raised her hand to stroke the thestrals neck, but all Harry saw was her stroking thin air.

"Are you sure?" Though Luna didn't act dreamy around him, sometimes he thought she was messing with him.

"Thestrals can only be seen by someone who has seen death." Luna adopted the same tone Snape used when teaching.

Harry smiled but walked forward to try and find a thestral.

"Who did you see?" Harry asked quietly.

"My mother, she liked experimenting with potions and something went wrong on day." Luna smiled sadly.

"Sorry." Harry didn't know what to say, seeing that must've been horrible.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault."

                                     xxXxxXxx

Over the year, Harry and Luna became best friends and one was never without the other. Except at lunch.

Eva despised that her brother had the easy friendship with Luna that she never seemed to have with anyone. Hermione was nice companion but could be to annoying with anything school related, whilst Ron was too stupid sometimes.

She also knew that Ron crushed heavily on her knowing that she didn't reciprocate the feelings.

Lily was happy her baby had settled in the wizarding world but was scared because of Harry's hair colour. As was James but he cared more for his daughter.

Harrys years with the Dursleys had given him Marie-Antoinette Syndrome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marie-Ationette Syndrome means your hair turns white from extreme stress or trauma. Though Harry controlled the Dursleys for a few years he spent most of his time there abused.


	5. Chapter 4- Fourth Year

Fourth year was a rollercoaster to Harry and Luna. The Triwizard Tournament wasn't the issue, it was Harry's name coming out the the cup along with Cedric's.

No matter how much he protested everyone but Luna thought he'd put his name in it to gain fame and fortune. 

"Harry you'll be fine" Luna had taken to assuring him before the first two tasks. She knew that no matter what happened, Dumbledore wouldn't let anyone die.

It was the final task that worried Harry the most, Luna didn't say a word to him beforehand and maze seemed like it wanted to crush him.

The worst was yet to come.

The cup transported Harry and Cedric to a graveyard where Voldemort returned.

Looking insanely hot. In Harry's opinion.

Long black hair and crimson eyes, the perfect bone structure and body. Harry couldn't help crushing on the man who almost killed his parents.

Not that Voldemort noticed he was to busy yelling at Wormtail for the "spare", who was promptly killed.

"Harry Potter" Voldemort hissed, at the strange boy. Voldemort turned bright red, when he thought the child was cute.

Harry had short white hair and vivid green eyes, hidden slightly by glasses. He was short but that was because he'd lived in a cupboard for years.

"Voldemort" Harry raised an eyebrow at the blush on Voldemort cheeks.

"I will defeat you and the prophecy will be broken" Voldemort growled.

"What prophecy and I'm not the one you should be defeating, that would be my sister, Eva" Harry spoke her name like a curse making Voldemort frown. He remembered trying to kill Harry, not some girl.

"I tried killing you, not your sister." This was becoming confusing.

"Well, tell that to the world, they think you tried killing my sister not me." Harry turned away and started walking towards Cedric's body. 

In his confusion, Voldemort didn't notice Harry walking away from him until the child had summoned the cup.

"See you later." Harry smirked as he felt a tug at his navel and was yanked by the quidditch pitch.

Eva spotted them immediately and started spouting nonsense about Harry murdering Cedric, while Amos fought his way through the crowd to grip his sons dead body. Everyone stared in shock and didn't notice Harry being pulled away by Moody. 

"How did you defeat him, Potter" Moody growled silently.juice potion wearing off. 

"I didn't do anything except walk away." Harry said smugly.

"Not possible" Moody turned into Barty Crouch Jr and fired a silent cutting curse at Harry who nimbly dodged and shot a wandless disarming spell at Barty. 

Barty stared "H...How?" 

Harry shrugged, wandless magic was second nature to him.

The dark mark flared, Barty apparated away just as Dumbledore burst in.

Once at Slytherin Manor, he bowed to Voldemort hiding his confusion the young man before him.

"You are not to harm the boy, ever." Voldemort swept out the room, silently.

 

On the train, Luna reached over to Harry.

"You'll be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I want to clear up the whole Barty being able to apparate. Dumbledore has been twisting the wards around Hogwarts enough that barty found a gap and used it to apparate. It'll make more sense later.


	6. Chapter 6- snakes and lions

Harry turned in bed for the thousandth time that night. He'd told his unconcerned father that he was going to visit Luna, when it was in fact worse.

Not caring at how early it was, he slipped into the potter library but found nothing of interest.

"Harry?"

He spun to see his sisters bushy haired friend.

"Hermione" harry nodded.

"You know my name." Hermione stared at the teen in front of her. 

"Well you are staying here so I might as well know your name" Harry went back to the finding a book.

"How'd you get Marie-Attionette syndrome? You stayed with your muggle relatives didn't you?" Hermione gazed at the shocked teen.

"Yes, although I'm guessing you've realised how I got it?" Harry flicked a loose strand of hair out of his face.

"Yes, anyway can you help me find a book on basilisks?" Hermione shrugged.

"Sure, over there. Why in the library so early?" Harry dismissed her change of subject, whilst pointing.

"Why are you here? Page number?" Hermione picked up a green spined book with silver lettering.

"Touche, couldn't sleep. Turn to page 394" harry picked up a book on Demiguises. 

"Same, thanks. So you're visiting Luna. That should be nice." Hermione smiled.

Harry and Hermione sat on plush chairs that looked as good as new, though it was obvious that they'd been there for years.

"Yeah, I guess. Are you Eva's friend?" Harry watched Hermione carefully.

"No, she's a spoilt brat however we seem to be near each other. Its like she's following me. I actually want to know you, but James said that you needed to be alone so you could adjust to the wizarding world."

Harry snorted "I don't need to adjust. Plus, I think Eva has a crush on you." Harry smirked at Hermione's shocked expression.

"She ignores all the boys, stares at you, blushes when you so much as glance at her. Would you like me to go on?" Harry started reading again.

Hermione shook her head absently, going over what Harry had said. Thinking about Eva made her blush, she liked Eva the side that was nice and funny, not the obnoxious girl she became around people.

The teens lapsed into silence.

For the next few hours they stayed silent reading their respective books. 

Hermione was happy because Ron would always try to distract her whereas Eva would leave her alone to go and brag to someone. With Harry she didn't have be weary around people. She could just read.

Harry cast a tempus and get up to replace his books.

"Got to go, see you later." Harry walked out hearing Hermione's goodbye behind him.

"Hadrian." Lily called to her son from the top of the stairs.

Harry turned to his mum.

"Have a nice day." Lily smiled and walked away. Leaving a shaken teen in her wake.

                                     XxXxxXxx

"Harry!" Luna threw her arms around Harry.

Harry smiled "Ready?"

Luna nodded and Harry apparated to Malfoy Manor. 

"What the hell?!" Tom Riddle stood to stare at the pair. Lucius resembled a corpse whilst Narcissa and Draco attempted to suppress a heart attack.

"We wish to talk..." Luna started.

"But didn't know how to contact you" Harry finished.

Toms mouth twitched upwards as the Malfoys gaped like fish.

"Of course, it wouldn't be unusual for children of the light to want to talk to the Dark Lord." Tom smirked.

"Actually, we're closer to grey. But whatever floats your boat." Harry said.

"My boats called the titanic, by the way." Tom was loving the confused looks on the purebloods faces.

"Nice, whatever sinks your boat then" Harry remembered his history lesson on the Titanic.

"What." Draco gasped.

Tom stood. " let's talk in the study." He glided away with Harry and Luna trailing behind.

"Someone tell me want just happened" Lucius blinked confused. 

Narcissa and Draco shrugged, equally confused.


	7. Chapter 7- Explanations

Harry and Luna looked around the Manor, missing Toms amused look at their lack of decorum. 

Tom lead them into a room that resembled a small library with an added desk. Harry pulled Luna onto his lap the minute he sat down, seeing an emotion flash in Tom's eyes but not knowing what it was.

"So, the reason you are here" Tom sat forward with his elbows on the desk.

"We want to join you..." Luna gazed at Tom eerily.

"But not take your mark..." Harry said.

"Easier to spy in Hogwarts that way." Luna got up to inspect the books.

"Obviously, but why?" Tom rolled his eyes though he didn't stop watching Luna, who wasn't touching just observing.

"Do you have an issue with Luna looking at your stuff, cause she won't break it you know." Harry commented.

"Answer my question." 

"Of course, the 'light' is corrupt because of Dumbles, there is no good magic. Its purely intent, yet dark magic is not taught at Hogwarts unlike other magical schools. Most of Slytherin are dark wizards yet are forced to learn light magic which is incredibly difficult for them considering how different the two are. Divination is taught by a drunk and Care of Magical Creatures by a man who thinks dragons make good pets" Harry paused.

Luna interrupted " We're taught about muggles but only the harmless stuff, we don't learn about nuclear weapons or anything like that. Muggle-borns come to Hogwarts not knowing about wizarding customs yet are expected to know them. They force muggle beliefs on us and learn a lot from the magical community but leave straight away knowing how precarious our population is. Dumbledore also favors Gryffindor ignoring the other houses issues." 

Tom followed the conversation rapidly.

"So you wish to join. Okay but we'll need a way to stay in contact. Any suggestions?" 

"Dumbledore needs a new DADA professor, if you take the job and come out as a family friend to the Lovegoods, us talking won't be suspicious. Harry is my friend, which everyone knows, so you two knowing each other will be expected. That is if you want to teach?" Luna turned back to a bookcase.

"I have tried to take the position before, I'll need a glamour and a different identity."

 "How about Christian Coulson? Pretend to be muggle-birn because Christians not an uncommon name in the muggle world. You can decide on the appearance"

"Fine, but I won't tell anyone outside this room and neither shall you." Tom nodded.

"Why?" Luna looked at him.

"I like freaking people out, also I want to see how many can guess and how long it takes." Tom shrugged.

Harry grinned, getting up he slid his arm around Luna and walked towards the door.

"See you later." Harry waved while Luna smiled.

"Don't give Lucius a heart attack, he does have value." Tom watched them serenely.

Harry smiled and apparated back to Luna's. He started to leave, but got pulled back.

"You're not leaving now." Luna smiled pulling him to a small stream.

"You're spending the day here." Luna ordered laying down. Harry grinned not protesting.

XxXxxXxx

Just after Tom, Luna and Harry had left, Draco turned to his parents.

"Someone tell me what just happened" he demanded.

"The dark lord is speaking with the lights poster childs brother and a girl who spends half her time looking like she inhales pixie dust." Narcissa said, staring at the door.

"That's what I'm afraid happened." Draco put his head in his hands.

"With them two, there'll be trouble. But it might help the war. In any case do not mention what happened here to anyone." Lucius said. Draco and Narcissa nodded.

What happened in Malfoy Manor, stayed in Malfoy Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christian Coulson is the actor who played Tom in the chamber of secrets, it was the oldest version of Tom before he looked like a snake in the movies. Plus I like the alliteration.


	8. Chapter 8-Libraries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets to know Hermione more, whilst gathering information on Dumbledore.

"In the library again?" Hermione shouldn't have been surprised that someone was in the Potter library, but considering that most of the occupants of Potter Manor avoided the place she was.

"I do live here, planning on stealing some of our books when you leave for Hogwarts." Harry grinned at her, but Hermione noticed that the smile never reached his eyes.

"Maybe, no ones going to notice. How was Luna?" Hermione found a book on pureblood customs and started to read.

"She's fine, she told me to say hi to you. What's with Eva?" 

Eva had been actively avoiding everyone, even going so far as to stay in her room for hours. The only person she'd see was Hermione and only if they were alone.

"No idea, Harry. Why do your parents call you Hadrian?" Hermione read some interesting stuff on courting that made her eyebrows rise at the complexity of it.

"I told them to, only people I know call me Harry. Plus I have to like them first." Harry replied, he'd found a less then informative book on Dumbledores fight with Grindewald.

"You like me?" 

"Sure, you wake up at obscene hours to come to library. You're reading on pureblood customs and trying to understand our world instead of change it like most muggle horns and you don't refer to me as the Girl-Who-Lived's brother." Harry muttered.

"Thanks, but I do want to understand purebloods. What have mudbloods done to warrent hatred?" Hermione shrugged.

"You called yourself a mudblood" Harry glanced at her.

"So, I found it used it to be just a name but mudbloods turned it into an insult." Hermione shrugged again.

"I know that I just didn't know anyone else did. But purebloods issues stem from muggle borns trying to change their world. Yule became Christmas and so on. Creatures where accepted until muggleborns decided they where monsters. Britain's wizarding population has always been in jeopardy and there where higher muggleborn number, the ministry made to humour them." Harry slung his legs over the arm of the chair.

"Just to keep numbers. Those idiots. Can I ask what you're doing?" 

"You can"

"Will you tell me?" 

"Sure, reading up on Dumbledore. No one is as innocent as he claims to be." Harry said.

They sat in relative silence, for the next few hours. Over the rest of the holiday it became a regular occurrence, with Harry never fully getting more than 40 minutes sleep per night.

He told himself that he needed to research more, but in reality it was nightmares.

Hermione was a lot smarter than she let on, she knew Harry was up to something but left it. She could tell Harry was not sleeping however wouldn't push him for answers.

Within weeks they where close friends not that anyone noticed. Ron had taken to daydreaming about Eva with a disgusting glazed look in his eyes. While James focused in training her, whenever Eva ventured out her room.

Lily was different, she tried her best to spend time with Harry but he pushed her out every time. She thought that he hadn't forgiven her for abandoning him, which was partly true, but it was also his the dursleys had treated him for years before he could control their minds.

 

One morning Harry had gone to 'Luna's', it his excuse for visiting Voldemort, sorry Tom. Harry reminded himself, the dark lord had told Harry to call him by his first name.

The potters had no qualms with Harry visiting Luna so often, Harry wasn't even sure James noticed.

"Hey, Tom" Harry said. He'd been given a personal portkey to Malfoy Manor, to prevent further heart attacks Lucius might have.

"Harry." Tom looked up and forcibly removed all inappropriate thoughts from his mind. The teen was regularly inspiring inappropriate thoughts in him.

"So, I have dirt on Dumblefuck." Harry grinned, he'd had to apparate deep into ministry archives for the information. It was not something he'd forget easily.

"Wonderful, can we publish yet?" Tom watched Harry sit on the small sofa in his study.

"No, we should for the school year to begin. That way Dumbles secrets come out in front of everyone." Harry grinned.

"Hmm, I'm definitely going to teach for that." Tom smirked happily, but a Death Eater would probably think they where going to get crucio'd.

"So you tried for the job?" Harry said smiling. 

Tom smiled despite himself.

"Yes and I got it, I think that Dumbledore was desperate though. The ministry threatened to fill the role with Dolores Umbridge."

"Ugh, her. Researching Dumbledore I found out about Umbridge. Her creature laws are so stupid." Harry frowned, he suddenly remembered what he wanted to ask Tom.

"Hey, can I ask a favor?" Harry studied the bookcase, missing Toms head snapping up.

"What is it?" For some reason, Tom wanted to know what Harry wanted to ask. 

"My godfather Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, can you find them?" Harry looked into crimson eyes.

"Yes, of course." Tom answered before he could stop himself, but it hadn't helped that Harry's normally empty eyes where filled with emotion. 

Tom brighten at the happiness in Harrys eyes.

"Thank you" 

Harry hugged Tom before either knew what happened. Hesitantly Tom hugged Harry back.

They sprang apart at the knock.

"My lord, the Lovegood girl wishes to go home." Lucius waited for the crucio.

"Sure, I'll take her. See you soon." Harry waved at Tom as he pushed past Lucius.

Tom waved back, noting Lucius' surprised looks.

But the Death Eater wouldn't say a word.

 


	9. Chapter 9- Diagon Alley

Harry had to cancel a meeting with Tom to visit Diagon Alley with his family. To say he was annoyed was like saying that the next book in your favourite series was sold out after finally coming to a shop near you. The only consolation was that Luna would be there to meet him.

"Hey, Luna." Harry stood by her on the steps of Gringotts, waiting for James and Lily to finish there business. Something about making the Potter line Matriarchal.

"Aren't you upset? The Potter line is being given to your sister." Hermione joined them, staring intently at Harry.

"Not really, the Potter line might be high up. However I have better things to do than run a light house." Harry grinned, it was only partly the real reason but no-one needed to know.

Hermione waved goodbye and jogged to meet up with Eva.

"Harry, I have a surprise for you." Luna grinned. Harry smile but asked his mother to get his school things while he went with Luna.

"Don't you need to get your stuff?" Harry weaved through the crowds after her.

"No, I already got them. Today is for your surprise."

"What is it? Tell me."

"Can't, it would spoil the surprise. Now shush." Luna glared lightly but grabbed his hand and dragged him after her.

After almost a few minutes of battling through crowds, Luna stopped outside the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. She dragged him inside, asking the bartender for a private room listed under Gaunt. Harry had heard of the Gaunts, their fall of status but never the real reason of why the had fell.

Harry was stopped outside a plain door, there was a murmur of voices on the other side.

"Why are we here?" Harry looked at Luna who was smiling happily. She knocked and a man with black hair and eyes opened the door. He let them in, and inside was another man with light brown hair, both were dressed in elegant pureblood clothing. Neither could keep their eyes off Harry for more than a few minutes at a time.

"Harry?" The one with light brown hair leaned forward in his seat.

"Yes?"

"It's me, Remus." He said, waiting for Harry's reaction.

"W...Wait, Remus, Sirius. You're here." Harry looked between them and was suddenly engulfed in a hug from both men.

"Harry, you're really here. It's not a trick." Remus gasped, crying.

"God, after they gave you up... I...." Sirius tried to contain his tears, but failed.

"Siri it's okay, I'm here now." Harry muttered, he managed to contain his tears but couldn't stop his voice breaking.

Luna smiled, she couldn't wait to tell Tom.

 


	10. Chapter 10- Old Friends

"You bastard!" Sirius yelled, punching James to the point where James jaw almost dislocated.

"Woah Sirius, what's you're issue?" Lily asked, watching shocked.

"You left Harry with you're sister!" Remus glared.

Harry had taken them back to Potter Manor, after subtly mentioning his abandonment at the Dursley's.

Lily flinched, she knew how much her sister hated magic but had been assured by Dumbledore that Harry had grown up spoilt.

"What's it to you?! It's not like you tried to find him." James grinned as Remus' eyes flashed an dangerous amber.

"Mooney, Padfoot calm down. I'm fine." Harry grabbed Remus' arm in an attempt to placate him, he hadn't foreseen their reaction.

"And you're hair, Harry you have Marie-Antoinette Syndrome. Something Lily would know, or are you ignoring your son." Remus glared, occasionally him and Lily had read together in the library. Lily's favourite book had been one on Syndromes, she had it memorised and could quote it word for word. Lily's flinch just made Remus glared more.

"James I will kill you." Sirius glared turned murderous.

"What if Harry stays with you?" Luna asked, she had just come out the fireplace.

"What?" Lily said.

"Harry goes with Sirius and Remus, you can focus more on Eva. It's a win-win." Luna grinned widely as her logic was processed.

"That's a good idea Luna, Siri, Remi what do you say?" Harry sighed as some of the tension dissolved.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Harry." Sirius smiled which widen when Harry grabbed Luna and ran upstairs to pack.

"That would be good, what do you say Lily?" James turned to grin at his wife.

"Absolutely not." Lily scowled at her friends.

"Why? It's not like you cared enough to keep me when some old man suggested leaving me with magic hating muggles. Muggles you know hate magic, it's not like you can fake innocence." Harry appeared behind her, a trunk floating next to him with Luna sitting on it.

"Hadrian, it's not like that. I didn't want to give you away but..." Lily said, tears formed.

"You should have fought harder." Harry glared, he walked towards Sirius and turned to face his parents. "If you really loved me, you'd at least talk to me. Instead you ignore me, doesn't matter though. I'm used to being ignored."

Harry took Remus' hand and held Luna's waist before being side- apparated to Grimmauld Place.


	11. Chapter 11- The Blacks

"Woah, this place is awesome." Harry was wandering around the ground floor of Grimmauld place, gazing at the different ornaments.

"Mothers style was... eccentric. Most of the important artefacts are hidden by centuries of Black enchantments. Visitor's can only see what the Black lord wants." Sirius grinned when he saw Luna staring at an necklace.

"So what about family, does the Black lord have to give blood family permission?" Harry stared intently at Luna to make sure she'd be fine.

"Same thing, after your parents where attacked I accepted who I was, a dark wizard, the Black family ring accepted me as lord. Remi also accepted who he was as a dark creature." Sirius grinned "We never stopped searching for you, but..." He swallowed thickly.

"I understand, it's not your fault. It's my parents." Harry stared at the floor.

"No, it's James. Lily fought for you but relented. No one questions Dumbledore, especially if the chance You-Know-Who comes back."

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly, but followed to Sirius upstairs.

"Here is your new room." Sirius smirked at Harry's expression.

The room was every goth teenagers dream, with an ornate black fireplace at one end and large black curtain framing an window seat. There was a large bed between two doors.

"Wow." Harry beamed, he loved it.

"There are a lot of rooms like this, I'll send Luna up in a minute." Sirius said, closing the door he ran downstairs to tell Remus.

 

Harry walked around, discovering the two doors led to a bathroom and walk-in closet. He sat on the window seat, wishing the view could have been of something other than London. Harry thought back to his conversation with Tom and the view was suddenly of the Titanic, which swirled with the current. He reeled back into Luna who giggled.

"The view changes to what you want. The Titanic?" Luna asked gazing at the sunken ship.

"I thought about when we first met Tom and him mentioning the Titanic." Harry shrugged blushing.

Luna smirked which made Harry blush and stammer more.

"And you were thinking about the Dark Lord because?" Luna smiled as Harry stammered an answer.

"Well I... I... Um..." Harry ducked his head and turned away.

 


	12. Chapter 12- Revelations

Harry got more attention living with Sirius and Remus than he did with his actual parents, it was unnerving. As much as Harry liked an adult looking after him, the extra attention meant that seeing Tom was harder. Remus could tell that he was being deceitful if he asked to go to Luna's. Whereas Sirius attempted to make up for the years he wasn't around.

"What am I going to do?" Harry flopped on his bed, making sure there was a silencing charm around his room.

"Everything will work out." Luna sat crossed legged on the pillows plaiting her hair serenely.

"What?" Harry looked at her.

"It will work out, the Dark Lord understands." Luna smiled.

"Okay, whatever. Do you know when I'll see him next?" Harry trusted Luna, she just knew these things.

"It depends."

"Depends on..." Harry sat up to stare at her.

"It depends." Luna replied, she didn't mention anything more.

 

Two days later, Sirius decided that Harry should go stay at Luna's because he and Remus had to go somewhere.

"Bye" Sirius hugged Harry, who stiffened slightly.

"Bye." Harry stepped through the flames to Luna's house.

Luna smiled but pulled him through the flames into Malfoy Manor, Harry doubled up feeling sick.

"Sorry, but it was our only chance to see Voldemort." Luna said patting his back.

Harry waved her apology away, he straightened up breathing slowly.

"Come on." Luna led them down a corridor towards Tom's study.

They where half-way there when three people came round the corner. Everyone froze and stared, except for Lucius Malfoy who smirked at the turn of events.

"Harry?"

"Remus, Sirius?"

Harry stared at his godfathers.


	13. Chapter 13- More Explanations

"Harry?"

"Sirius? Remus?"

Harry stared at his godafther's confused. Obviously they hadn't said where they going, but this was the last place Harry expected them. Luna had an annoyingly knowing smile while Lucius was smirking happily.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Sirius stared in horror.

"I could ask you the same question." Harry regained his composure.

"Harry, you... how... I..." Remus stuttered to Lucius' amusement.

"Maybe you should stop blocking the hall." Lucius suggested, he opened the door to a small side room.

Lucius left smirking while Luna walked around gazing at everything. Harry sat opposite his Godfather's.

"Harry, why are you here?" Remus asked staring at Harry confused.

"Probably the same reason you are." Harry's lip pulled up at the corner.

Sirius gasped, "You're on the dark side!"

"Me and Harry joined this summer, you should not think that he is like his sister or parent's." Luna chimed in.

"But...But..." Remus looked back and forth.

"You have the mark!" Sirius stood up, he really didn't Harry to have the dark mark.

"No, I don't." Harry said, pulling his sleeves up.

"Harry, you have to understand this is a shock to us." Remus pulled Sirius back down.

"I do, honestly." Harry said, glaring at Luna.

"We should go." Remus dragged Sirius outside and to the nearest floo.

Once they where at Grimmauld Place Remus released Sirius.

"You were right." Sirius whispered, he looked at the floor sadly.

"I knew he wouldn't be what we expected but this..." Remus trailed off.

Both had joined the dark side after Lily and James had so easily given up one of their children at the orders of an old man. Neither had wanted Eva or Harry to get caught up in the war, even with Eva's status. They never thought that Harry, coming from a light family, would join the Dark Lord. Then again, Remus thought, Harry wasn't raised light.


	14. Chapter 14- Mothers

When Harry got back to Grimmauld place, no one spoke about Malfoy Manor at all.

"Harry? Lily wants to visit you." Remus said, walking into Harry's bedroom.

"That's amusing." Luna mumbled, eyes glazing over. Remus glanced at her curiously but turned his attention back to Harry.

"Why? Is she trying to make up for abandoning me?" Harry looked out his window, which still showed the Titanic.

"Harry I'm sure Lily regrets leaving you. Maybe you should give her another chance." Remus said.

"She had eleven years to come and get me, so no she doesn't deserve another chance." Harry turned to glare at Remus who flinched.

"Harry..."

The look Remus was receiving was poisonous, Luna was watching sadly. She knew no amount pleading would change Harry's mind, he wouldn't see his mother.

"Mr Lupin, maybe you should go." Luna said, half pushing him out.

"I'm not seeing her Luna, you know I won't." Harry said, resting his head against the window.

"I know, when you're ready though. School's starting soon, maybe then." Luna whispered.


	15. Chapter 15- Exhaustion

Harry stood with Luna and Draco Malfoy on platform nine and three-quarters. Near them where Draco's parents, Sirius and Remus. Though no-one spoke about their unexpected meeting in Malfoy Manor, Sirius and Remus didn't hide their affiliation with the dark anymore.

Luna was muttering about Nargles and her fathers new issue of the Quibbler, Draco was watching her curiously while Harry didn't bother to pay attention. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked ready to pass out.

"Harry are you okay?" Draco asked when Harry wobbled slightly.

"Fine" Harry muttered, he leaned against the wall eyes closed. Narcissa walked over and cast several diagnostic charms, all came clean but Harry's exhaustion was obvious. Harry slid down the wall.

Sirius grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him up as Remus slipped an arm around his waist to steady him. Harry pushed them away, mumbling that he was fine and not to worry.

"Harry!" Luna caught him before he hit the floor.

"What's wrong with him?!" Draco knelt next to Luna who had lain Harry on the floor.

"Lets take him back to the manor." Narcissa said frowning as Harry seemed to shimmer for a second.

Remus and Sirius agreed readily as Narcissa was the best Healer in Britain, Luna just stared sadly at her best friend wondering how he had hidden this from her so easily. Draco watched the adults talk for several minutes before speaking up.

"If he goes, I go."

"Absolutely not." Lucius glared at his heir and was surprised when Draco glared back.

"Luce we don't have time for this." Narcissa whispered, ignoring what the others she grabbed Harry and apparated back to Mlafoy Manor. Lucius rolled his eyes but took Draco and Luna's hands.

 

Dumbledore cursed when he received a letter saying Harry wouldn't be going to Hogwarts for a few weeks. He really didn't care that much, but Eva needed to be controlled and Harry seemed to have a subtle influence on her.

The portraits glared, Dumbledore had  cast secrecy charms all over them so they couldn't reveal any of what he'd said. Dumbledore rolled his eyes at them.

He had to succeed, he had to.


	16. Chapter 16 - Confessions part 1

Harry woke up to a blinding light and blinked warily, he was unsurprised to look up into crimson eyes.

"Finally awake are we?" Tom growled.

"What's your issue?" Harry mumbled sitting up.

"He was worried about you, all of us where." Luna interjected from Harry's other side, she completely ignored Toms glare in favour of looking Harry up and down.

Narcissa walked in with Draco who looked relieved to see Harry awake but didn't move from the foot of the bed. Narcissa was watching Harry creepily and Tom was about to curse her for it when she spoke in an eerily calm voice.

"Remove the glamors Harry." She glared along with the others.

Harry turned red but held his ground, "Absolutely not."

Tom rolled his eyes and forced them out, he didn't notice their protests or Luna's mutterings of revenge from peeling her away from Harry. 

"Take the glamors off." Tom shut the door quietly, which Harry decided was worse than if he'd slammed it, and added a silencing charm because he knew Draco and Luna would try to eavesdrop.

"Make me." Harry glared.

"Fine." Tom shrugged and attempted to wandlessly remove Harry's glamors but was met with Harry fighting back.

Tom gasped at Harry's magic, it was dark and intoxicating but burnt like hell, whereas Toms was cold like the Artic.

Eventually Tom cast a simple levitation spell which distracted Harry and Tom removed the glamors with a smirk. Except it melted when he saw what was underneath. 

Harry ducked his head at Toms look of horror, he felt tears gathering but did nothing to stop them rolling silently down his cheeks.

Tom spent several minutes looking at Harry. The teen had dark circles under his eyes which showed off how hollow they where, his skin was pale like a corpses and Harry's skin looked like it was stretched painfully. Tom noticed long thin scars peaking out under Harry's collar.

Then he saw the tears and pulled Harry into a hug, Harry froze but melted and hugged Tom back. Somehow when Harry pulled back he found himself on Toms lap.

"How did this happen?" Tom pulled Harry back against his chest.

"I haven't eaten in a while." Harry mumbled.

"Or slept either, Harry tell me what's wrong." 

"I have nightmares and I can't sleep" 

"So you stop eating"

"I get to tired to do anything and eating hurts." Harry felt more tears he was trying not to say to much.

"Why?" Tom was dreading the answer.

"Food was a luxury growing up and when I had a steady supply I didn't eat to much. The nightmares started around then."

"You're not telling me everything, are you?"

"Not now, please." Harry's voice broke on the last word and Tom vowed to find out what happened to Harry.

It was obvious the child didn't have the nicest childhoods as his hair was completely white, a sign of Marie-Attionette syndrome but he didn't know the extent of it.

For now Tom wouldn't push Harry because he'd given up on denying Harry anything.


	17. Chapter 17- Potter Centric

Eva stared at her food ignoring Ron and Hermione. Occasionally she would glance at the Slytherin table even though she knew Draco wasn't there, she tried to be conspicuous but professor Snape noticed and frowned. Eva was the first out the Great Hall and to Gryffindor Tower. Nearly everyone wanted to talk to her but she ran straight to her dorms closely followed by Hermione.

The muggleborn made sure to ward their dorms to stop anyone overhearing or walking in.

"Eva, what's wrong?" Hermione sat next to Eva.

"Harry's not here."

"What do you mean?"

Hermione moved to put her arms around Eva's shoulders and Eva leaned into her.

"This summer I overheard my parents talking with Harry, Sirius and Remus. Luna too. But Sirius mentioned that Harry was abused by mom's sister and I'm the reason he was there in the first time. I really want to talk with Harry, I've always wanted a brother and then we were nothing alike and I hated that. I'm a horrible person." Eva started crying into Hermione's shoulder.

"Eva bloody Potter! You are not a horrible person, Harry doesn't hate you and probably will talk to you. Calm down." Hermione lifted Eva's face so that they where inchs apart and staring directly at each other.

"But..." Eva was cut off when Hermione kissed her to shut her up.

Hermione pulled back when Eva didn't respond, but Eva just grabbed her and deepened the kiss setting every nerve in her body on fire. Luckily Hermione cast a silencing charm before falling backwards onto the bed pulling Eva on top of her.

 

*

 

James Potter was pouting, though he wouldn't admit it, over the puzzle that was his son Harry. Dumbledore had assured them that the Dursely's where magic loving people, the kind he had wanted Harry to be around but Harry couldn't possibly have dyed his hair white. He sat thinking over every last detail. He got a sudden pain in his head and an instant hatred for his son. Frowning James tried to think but it hurt less to agree with his feelings, so he thought over every interaction with Harry but there weren't many.

At first he had ignored Harry, focusing more on Eva then anyone else however he regretted it as Harry was turning dark. Like his former friends, James couldn't allow it, a dark wizard to be part of the Potter legacy. The thought had randomly jumped into his mind when his wife walked in and saw his expression, she started to giggle.

"Are you pouting?" She chuckled.

"I'm brooding, not pouting there's a difference." James grinned and Lily felt her blood freeze "Lily....."

Lily barely heard the words and didn't react, making James think she agreed with him.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18 - Annoying Professors and Redheads

Harry was back at Hogwarts two days later, Tom had visited him every night when his absence would be unnoticeable until Harry came back. Harry didn't mind, he thought Tom was just being nice or whatever because their plans could be damaged. That little voice in the back of his head said otherwise.

He was surprised to see how close Eva and Hermione suddenly where, Ron was oblivious and tried to get Eva's attention anyway. Harry could see the anger in Hermione's eyes whenever he tried to flirt and Eva visibly recoiling when Ron shifted closer. He wasn't the only one, the other Gryffindor's started making bets on when Ron would realise Eva didn't like him.

Ginny wasn't any better, the minute she figured out Hermione and Eva were a couple she tried to flirt with Harry. Whenever Harry was near she would drape herself on him, ignoring the mutters from the other houses who knew she had a thing for dating older purebloods. Ginny was often called a line stealer or a gold-digger.

Harry took to taking secret passages and spent half his time finding new ones, the other half dedicated to finding dirt on Dumbledore. The old man himself was oblivious as he thought of ways to break up Hermione and Eva, because he hadn't planned for Eva not to straight. His entire plan centred around Eva being straight, perfect and easy to manipulate. Dumbledore had started receiving howlers from Molly Weasley because she'd been promised Ron's marriage with Eva.

Of course, the Potter's knew nothing of this. They where kept in the dark about Dumbledore's plans for Eva. His response to the Weasley Matriarch was to promise her Ginny and Harry's marriage, though the boy was ignored her attempts.

Tom had started to notice Ginny's new found interest in Harry and accidently gave the child migraines. Harry decided to intervene before he died of a migraine or Ginny was murdered under mysterious circumstances. Though the latter appealed greatly to him.

"Professor? May we talk about the homework?" Harry asked, standing in the doorway of the DADA classroom. Tom nodded and watched Harry close the door.

"This has to stop." Harry glared, he subtly threw up silencing charms. He didn't need some moron hearing them.

"What has to stop?" Tom sat on his desk, confused beyond belief.

"The migraines, I hate Ginerva as much as you do but I can't do anything anymore because of you."

"What migraines?"

"Your stupid anger at her throwing herself at me is causing me to get migraines and I know its you because I can feel your bloody anger. Every single time." Harry hissed.

He'd been plagued with unexplained fits of anger, normally when Ginny was within several yards of him and Tom was around.

"You can feel my emotions?" Tom asked, his mind was running through a thousand different possibilities but came up with nothing.

"Have you not been listening?! Yes, I feel your bloody emotions! I can't do anything without seeing stars!"

"Calm down! Merlin! I'll try okay, but that's all I can promise." Tom watched Harry relax slightly.

"Why are you angry anyway?"

Tom cleared his throat, "You should go to your next class, Harry."

Harry scoffed but left, he didn't know why he'd been desperate to know or why he was disappointed when he wasn't answered. That's probably what rekindled the old self-loathing he'd supressed for so long but no-one could be prepared for the consequences. 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Tom paced his office nervously, he couldn't stop thinking about what Harry had said. He had somehow given Harry migraines. 

He ignored the crushing sadness at Harry departure and started researching various reasons for how this should have been possible. 

"Professor?" Luna walked in and stood regally, "Just tell Harry how you feel. He won't reject you."

She walked out again after hearing Tom's reply of "I have no idea what you mean."

 

Harry was sitting on the Owlery steps, he started scuffing his shoes absent mindedly. He'd only seen Tom so that the migraines might finally stop but it had ended worse.

Memories flashed through his mind faster than he could count. His relatives telling him how worthless he was, a waste of space. How he deserved to die, their endless anger at him for  _existing_ and everything they'd ever done to him.

Harry felt the tears slide down his cheeks, but did nothing to stop him. Everything he had done, was doing, was to prove he could do something that he wasn't worthless and to get revenge for everything that had happened to him.

Harry then did something he'd stopped doing years ago, after Luna had told him stop because he'd only hurt himself later and he'd trusted her.

He shoved his emotions into a box, he became devoid of any feeling and shoved all painful memories far away.

But like before this was way worse than it would ever be good. Except Harry didn't care and instead delved deep into research about Dumbledore. 

Forsaking everything else.


	20. Chapter 20 - Finally Admitting Their Feelings

"Tom Marvolo Riddle!" 

Tom jumped and looked around but it was only Luna, except the Ravenclaw was glaring daggers at him and her magic was creating a storm around her.

"Harry is missing! You will find him or so help me merlin I'll have your head on a pike!" She walked off, leaving Tom very shaken.

Luna never raised her voice and she was quite scary when she did. Of course he liked that she had threatened him unlike his Death Eaters who were to scared to.

Then he remembered what she had said. Without thinking he went to the Chamber of Secrets. After he had found it, Tom had used it to hide from the outside world especially Dumbledore.

Getting in was easy, however Tom thought finding Harry would not be. He couldn't be more wrong.

Harry was lying, fast asleep, in the middle of the Chamber at Salazar's feet. Tom ran over just to make sure Harry was in fact alive.

"Harry?" Tom shook the child awake and flinched at the emotionless gaze he got back.

"Tom?" Harry sat up, ignoring the hurt expression on Toms face.

"Why are you down here?" Tom ignored the other question he wanted to ask.

"I found something on Dumbledore and lost track of time. Basically..."

"Harry, look at me." Tom cut him off and forced Harry to look at him, "why are you shutting off your emotions? Tell me."

"It doesn't matter, can I continue?"

"No, if you won't talk to me then we're going to Luna." 

"You won't." 

For a moment Tom thought he saw fear in the green eyes he'd grown to love, but it disappeared quickly.

"Yes I will."

Harry bit his lip but turned away, Luna was going to murder him. And they both knew it.

 

 

"Harry James Potter!" Luna stood like she had before with Tom but this time her anger was directed at Harry.

"I'm going to give you some privacy." Tom went into his bedroom while the two teens 'talked' in his main room.

Tom knew full well Luna was going to shout while Harry had to listen.

"Luna I can explain." Harry held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Two weeks, Harry, two weeks! That's how long you disappear for! I thought you were dead or worse!" Luna shrieked as the storm picked up its pace.

"Let me guess, no one noticed I was gone." 

"Wait, what? Harry, I had my father polyjuice as you because suspicion is the last thing we need. Obviously people thought you weren't gone, how could they when you were in plain sight."

Harry blinked stupidly, "Your dad acted as me."

Luna nodded as the storm died down around her. She realised that she needed a more gentle approach.

"Harry, I don't care that disappeared. Okay I do but its the fact you've locked away your emotions again. You promised you wouldn't. So why? Why break your promise?" 

"I finally care about someone differently to my emotions about you, your my sister Luna can't get out of it but what if they don't like me back? They can't like me back, and I have to pretend for Siri and Remy that I'm fine. I have to constantly hide. And...and" 

"How do you know Tom won't like you if you don't try? Why do you think no one will like you? Your amazing. Please, you need to stop pretending for everyone else. Be you, it'll hurt more to pretend. Please Harry."

"You know I like Tom, I should've predicted that but how do you know Tom will like me back. He's the dark lord I'm just Harry."

Luna rolled her eyes, "Try please and if he doesn't reciprocate I'll born him alive. Okay. Just stop hiding behind walls." 

Harry nodded then realised Luna was leaving. Breathing heavily he knocked on Toms door.

"Are you done? Oh where's Luna?" Tom smiled at Harry who went crimson.

"Ilikeyoumorethanfriendslikeyou." Harry gasped then turned red at Toms surprised expression.

Tom stood frozen for several moments before chuckling and grinning like an idiot.

"Stop laughing." Harry said, finally feeling his emotions although he preferred the box now because it was a bit to much to handle. 

"I'm sorry." Tom leaned down and pulled Harry into a slow, soft kiss. "I like you more than friends like you to." 

Tom smiled against Harry's lips, as Harry processed everything.


	21. Chapter 21

Tom, Harry and Luna where sitting in the room of requirement. The room was small with a fireplace and two couch's facing each other. Other than that it was just bare stone walls.

"So what did you find?" Luna leaned forward to look at the couple on the couch opposite.

"Dumbledore's family, but only bits, everything about his father and mother has been blocked. Unless the records decided that it was important to the three heirs." Harry shifted in Toms lap and pulled the mans arms around him more.

"Three, I wasn't aware he had any siblings." Tom rested his head on Harry's.

"Yes, emphasis on had three siblings. The youngest, Ariana, died but the killer was never caught. Later the other two siblings got into a fight and Albus' brother broke his nose."

"That explains a lot, but did you find more on Ariana Dumbledore. She seems important." Luna nodded.

"She was, Ariana was attacked by some muggle boys when they saw her practise magic. So she stopped using magic, this left her magic incontrollable and prone to massive outbursts. At fourteen she accidentally killed her mother because of it. Before that however the few people who saw her believed she was imprisoned because her mother, Kendra, kept her hidden. Bathilda..."

"You spoke with Bathilda Bagshot, when?!" Luna was glaring while Tom laughed.

"Yeah I went to Godrics Hallow and found her there so I asked about Dumbledore and all that. Then looked up his files." 

Tom rolled his eyes and pulled Harry closer, crushing the teen against him, "Don't make it a habit to visit strangers, please."

Harry sighed but promised not to, "As I was saying, Bathilda said she was killed in a three way duel between Aberforth, Albus and Albus' friend/lover..." Harry grinned wickedly.

"Who was it? Who was it?" Luna bounced excitedly.

"Gellert Grindelwald."

 

Eva slumped in her seat while Hermione sat next to her, patting her thigh as she read.

"What do I do?" She whined quietly.

"Apologise?" Hermione added a quick silencing charm. They weren't uncommon in the Gryffindor common room because of the excess noise so it wouldn't be suspicious.

"What if he doesn't accept it?"

"I think he will. This is Harry, I mean, just go up to him and apologise. He might not trust you at first but eventually you'll be like regular siblings." 

"Regular siblings aren't separated at birth Hermione. I overheard him, mum, dad, Luna and two other adults talking. He was abused apparently."

"I had hoped that wasn't the case what with his white hair." Hermione looked ready to murder someone and everyone was giving them lots of space.

Hermione had grown up hearing about this kind of thing and she was particularly passionate about stopping it.

"For me! They left him so he wouldn't distract them from me! I never wanted that! I always wanted a sibling to do things with! But dad said I needed to defeat Voldemort but couldn't with distractions!" Eva was trying not to cry.

"Apologise! Now! Let's go!" Hermione got up and dragged Eva with her out of the common room to find Harry.

They'd wandered around the caste but couldn't find him anywhere, unbeknownst to them Harry was cuddling in room of requirement with their DADA teacher.


	22. Chapter 22 - Switching Sides

Harry sighed as he sat at the Gryffindor table, by now the entire school thought he had hexed the hat into putting him in Gryffindor because he was more of a ravenclaw with all his time spent in the library.

Last night had been fun after having to talk about Dumbledore. Harry had braided Luna's hair while she complained about the other Ravens. She acted like she was high to cover up how much she knew or might know. 

Tom smiled lightly as they acted like teenagers not adults, he hated the fact they didn't get to be their age and talk about crushes or homework problems. Instead they where trying to bring down an insane madman. So for that night, he'd stayed silent and actually enjoyed others company.

"Harry? Can we talk?" Eva slid into the seat opposite Harry.

"I thought you had some people to brag to." 

Luna sat down next to him, she glared at Eva before affecting a far away look. Hermione sat next to Eva and raised her eyebrow at Luna.

"We have a few minutes before Ron appears, he's lost on the third floor." Hermione panted, she looked a bit flushed like she'd run a mile.

"Good, please I just want to talk." Eva said, glancing around nervously.

Harry nodded and helped Luna to her feet, "I know a place where we can go."

He led them into the defense classroom but didn't say anything to ease their confusion.

"What's going on?" 

"I wanted to say sorry. My behaviour is wrong but its how everyone expects me to act and I was jealous of you for not growing up expected to save a world." Eva looked at the floor.

"You were jealous of me?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry honestly. I know your not light either and I want to join your side as long as the dark lord doesn't kill me."

"Seriously?" Luna became very serious and was watching the two witches intently.

"We are being serious, Dumbledore has been watching us oddly lately. Its stalkerish and creeps us the fuck out. Pardon my language." Hermione jumped in quickly.

Luna narrowed her eyes and thought over the headmasters behaviour towards the Golden Trio. Eva and Hermione's story rang true when she remembered the malicious glint in his eyes when looking at the trio.

"You're correct but what could he want with them?" Luna frowned.

"To brake them up, set Eva up with the redhead. I mean then both Potter heirs are married to a Weasley, what with how the female Weasel follows me around." Harry looked between the three of them.

Hermione and Eva were very confused and looking between Harry and Luna.

"Am...am if forgiven?" Eva brushed some hair behind her ears.

"Yeah, but with the Voldemort thing we'll introduce you and you will need to learn occulemcy so Dumbledore doesn't read your mind." Harry said before Eva leaped into his arms.

"Thank you." She whispered, all the girls had seen Harry's barely covered flinch.

Luna sighed, he was used to some people but anyone he barely knew could get that reaction out of him.

"Why are you in here?" Tom looked at the scene as Eva jerked back and muttered her apologises before leaving with Hermione.

"She wanted to apologise and join the dark. I said she'd need to practise occulemcy." Harry shrugged.

"Make sure she does, now how was your day?" Tom hugged Harry and Luna smiled before slipping out.

"Fine, bit unexpected when Eva appeared. Also you know its still mornings so not much has happened." Harry muttered.

Tom laughed and forgot how to breath for a moment when Harry looked up with pure joy radiating off him.

Harry was definitely going to be the death of him.


	23. Chapter 23 - Occulemency

"Since when?!" Tom sat staring wide eyed at Luna and Harry.

"We've known occulemency for years now." Luna smiled.

Harry and Luna had been teaching Eva and Hermione occulemency that weekend. Tom had walked into their 'sessions', as Luna called it, several times because he'd been using the fireplace in the room of requirement to go to Death Eater meetings.

So far he was just planning a Azkaban breakout with Remus, Sirius and what was left of his Elite. Basically just Severus and Lucius. Whilst others in lower circles slowly got important ministry jobs as Harry had convinced him to overthrow Fudge and Dumbledore politically instead of violently.

"You where going to tell me when?" Tom asked, it was late Sunday and both teens where mentally exhausted from their occulemency lessons.

"When we remembered." Harry yawned.

"Its late, I'm going to bed." Luna stood and hugged Harry then Tom before walking out.

"Why are you shocked?" Harry looked over at Tom confused.

"Its not like my Death Eater meetings are a Hufflepuff hug fest." Tom raised his eyebrow then narrowed his eyes at Harry's smirk.

Harry got up hugged Tom, feeling arms wrap around his waist, "are you going to keep hugging me until I'm used to them?" Tom whispered into Harry's hair.

Harry nodded and accidentally closed his eyes. Tom only realised he was asleep when Harry's breathing evened out. Not wanting to carry Harry back to the red and gold hell that was Gryffindor tower, he asked the room for a bed and lay next to the white haired teen.

He fell into the arms of Morpheus almost instantly.

 

*

 

Eva was up early and very chirpy the next morning, even though her and Hermione had been shattered after their occulemency lessons. Hermione looked ready to raise all hell if someone came near her.

Her murderous expression helped ward off any unlucky idiot willing to annoy her, like two redheads that clung to the Potter Twins. Harry met them at breakfast and half smiled at her. Luna sat next to her with the other two opposite them.

"Someone's happy this morning." Harry remarked as both Eva and Luna started chatting about classes.

"Don't get me started. She dragged me out of bed and we're here early." Hermione grumbled.

"Yeah, I wanted to sleep more to but someone had other ideas." Harry let his head hit the table.

"Someone?" Hermione smirked at the teen.

"You'll find out later, hogsmeade this weekend should be fun." Harry changed the subject but Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"I just want to sleep, is that the owls?" Hermione looked round when she heard them.

By know most students where having breakfast. The only house with all their students there was Ravenclaw, most with books open on the table.

Luna turned to point to an owl, "that ones for you."

Eva frowned as did Hermione but the owl did land in front of Harry and stick out its leg.

"You wouldn't happen to know if its good news, would right?" Harry took it and glanced at Luna.

"You'll like it." Luna smiled over a cup of coffee.

"You can't possibly know that." Hermione said, while Harry read the letter.

Eva nudged Hermione and both turned to look at Harry who smile grew as he read. The letter was short and when he was done Harry looked giddy. He hugged Luna then ran off to find the sender.

"What was that?" Eva asked.

"He was asked on a date, he's going to say yes." Luna grinned happily, glad Dumbledore hadn't appeared for breakfast.

"By who?" Hermione leaned forward.

"Someone." Luna smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes but they moved onto another subject. Luna noticed that Tom was not present as well.


	24. Chapter 24 - Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make things clear.  
> *Harry, Eva and Hermione are in fifth year. Luna is a year younger.  
> *Lily didn't want to leave Harry but trusted Dumbledore and something with James that will come up later.  
> *Its close to Christmas as well.
> 
> If anyone has any questions, leave a comment. I'm eternally greatful for every kudos, comment and literally for just reading this.

Eva sighed and lay back, "Its gonna be Christmas soon."

"Yeah, I mentioned it to Harry but he thought it was still October." Hermione chuckled.

"Speaking of Harry, you know how he has a date? Do you wanna go on a date?" Eva looked at the ceiling her face turning red.

"Sure, her why are you red?" Hermione hid a grin.

They where in the girls dormitories, which where completely empty. The others where in the common room. 

"No reason, doesn't matter. So meet in the entrance hall then. Hogsmeade weekend." Eva smiled at Hermione.

 

*

 

Harry sighed as he carefully penned the letter to Rita Skeeter, then he gave up and burned the parchment.

"Maybe mention her animagus status." Luna leaned over his shoulder.

They where once again in the room of requirement, Harry sat on the floor in front of a coffee table while Luna and Tom sat behind him on a couch.

"Her what?" Tom and Harry stared at her.

"She's an unregistered bug animagus, use it as leverage." Luna pulled out a spare piece of parchment and handed it to Harry.

"That's nice and all but you never fully explained why you want Rita Skeeter to spread the story." Tom frowned, tilting his head to the side.

"Lots of people believe her writings, others might not but it'll be more than enough. I mean everyone believed her when she said I was looking for attention by entering the tournament." Harry unconscientiously rubbed his hands while Luna stared at the floor.

"Its not your fault Luna." Harry nudged her and smiled.

"What is?" Tom looked between them.

"I got a lot of hate mail, someone sent a letter that exploded. My hands got burned but I healed them easily and Luna blames herself because she normally knows if something like this will happen." Harry explained with a shrugged.

"It wouldn't have been Luna's fault anyway as I was the one who had Harry entered in the tournament in the first place." Tom frowned.

"Thanks, both of you. On another note, if you where to meet Rita in person there's less chance of her double crossing you." Luna smiled.

"We should make her take an unbreakable vow so there's less chance of that. And Luna should remain hidden, something to scare Rita with." Tom muttered.

"Yes, like a shadow. Make her think she's constantly being watched. Rita will be to scared to do anything." Luna agreed.

It was then they noticed Harry looking between them with horror.

"When you to agree someone will get hurt." Harry said.

"Not always, what if we where planning a surprise birthday party?" Tom asked.

"I'll get hurt, I hate surprises. And my birthday." The last sentence was whispered but both heard and silently agreed to somehow get Harry to like and enjoy his birthday.

"Well, first off we need a date, place and time for this meeting with Rita." Luna changed the subject with ease.

"Why don't we send that at a later, so she's on edge waiting for the letter?" Harry suggested.

The other two nodded and Harry wrote the letter quickly. Which basically just told Rita Skeeter they had a story for her and to await a further letter with a other details. It was signed anonymous then Harry and Luna walked to the Owlery in silence.

After sending off the letter Harry voiced something they'd been wondering, "Do you think Eva and Hermione are ready yet?"

"They won't be ready till the Christmas holidays start." Luna said with a smile.

Harry nodded, he trusted Luna and Tom more than anyone. Especially his sister as she had no reason to change sides. Whereas Hermione had seemed neutral from the start, so he didn't suspect her as much.


	25. Chapter 25 - First Dates

Harry and Luna where busy with an occulemency lesson when Tom walked into the room. He noted it looked like his study but didn't mention it. He'd gotten a reply from Rita Skeeter who was dying to know who they where but was polite in her reply.

When they finished, Eva and Hermione looked wide eyed at the stranger.

"Who are you?" Eva stared at woman.

"A messenger, little lords." Tom smirked and walked away.

Luna and Harry had both refused his dark mark so he'd given them equal status amongst his supporters. Harry was annoyed as they where both called Little Lords even though no one had yet to see them. Harry grinned at the envelope that Tom had left. What was more amusing was that Tom had used the sex change potion to be female for a few hours.

"Little Lords?" Hermione looked at Luna with a smile.

"After you've finished Occulemency." Luna said, "Its hogsmeade weekend soon. Any plans?"

"Well we all know Harry's, me and 'Mione are going on a date." The girls grinned at Harry's blush.

He muttered shut up before going to read Rita's reply.

 

*

 

Harry was standing in the entrance hall with the girls, all of them in casual muggle attire the room of requirement had provided.

"Me and Hermione will see you later, bye Harry, Luna." Eva waved and left them, dragging Hermione. The girl silently waved over shoulder before following the Eva.

"Why are you two here? One would think you're up to something." Snape came up behind them.

"No professor, the nargles told me that..." Luna started in her dreamy voice, gazing at the professor with wide eyes.

"I do not care for what these " nargles" say, be gone." Snape turned and walked off.

"How long would I have to practise to be able to walk with billowing robes like him?" Harry whispered to Luna. She giggled but couldn't get a word out as Tom appeared.

"Snape's a drama queen, there's nothing else to it." Tom was dressed in Slytherin robes and looked like he was fifteen.

"I'll leave you two, take care off him." Luna said, smiling but her eyes flashed with an unspoken threat.

"Of course, I will take good care of my angel." Tom slipped an arm around Harry and smiled to Luna.

Satisfied, Luna walked towards the Forbidden Forest. She had no inclination to spend time with anyone today, she wanted to see the animals of the forest.

"Since when am I an angel?" Harry asked, leaning into Toms side as they walked.

"Would you rather I call you my demon?" Tom smiled.

"Maybe, where are we going?"

"You'll see, because our first date will not be in some pub surrounded by adolescents." Tom replied.

They'd passed the edge of the wards and where in an deserted part of the village. Tom turned Harry and hold him tightly.

"Whatever you do, don't let go of me."

Harry felt the similar sensation of apparition before looking around. They where definitely not in England anymore, unless England had a replica of the Eiffel Tower.

"Are we in Paris?" Harry stepped back to look at Tom then his surroundings.

"Do you like it, we can go somewhere else?" Tom bit his lip anxiously. He wanted this to be perfect.

"I love it, thank you." Harry hugged Tom tightly, they'd apparated under the Tower but the Muggles where unable to see.

Tom smiled and took Harry to the top of the Eiffel Tower before showing him all of Paris. All to soon they where back under the Tower.

"I don't want to leave." Harry sighed.

"Me neither, you are so happy here but we can come back during the holidays or go to another country." Tom held Harry tightly against him.

"Really?"

"As long as your happy."

 

 

Meanwhile...

"Eva!" Hermione whined.

They where cuddled in a corner of the three broomsticks, holding butterbeers and Eva kept teasing Hermione about her hair.

"Sorry 'Mione." Eva kissed the top of her head.

"This is nice, when do you think we'll meet Harry's partner?"

"We're on a date can we not talk about my brother?" Eva groaned.

"Sorry, sorry but you have to admit its interesting." Hermione muttered.

"It is but not right now." 

Hermione giggled as she felt Eva's lips on her cheek, their date had been perfect. There wasn't one sign of Ron or Ginny the whole time.

 

 


	26. Chapter 26 - Rita Skeeter

Harry grinned as he walked into Grimmauld Place with Sirius and Remus. It was now the Christmas Holiday's and though Remus and Sirius were annoyed that Harry would spending most of his time in Slytherin Manor with Tom and Luna they kept it to themselves.

"So, when are you going to Slytherin Manor?" Remus asked as they entered Harry's room.

Harry smiled as the view out the window changed to the Neptune Islands in Australia and a Great White Shark swam past.

"Tomorrow, Tom just got the Manor repaired and we have something we need to do." Harry saw Remus and Sirius share a look. He was suddenly glad him and Tom had decided to not tell them.

"Where are you spending Christmas day?" Sirius asked as Remus silently banged his head against the wall.

"Here, why? Do you want me to go somewhere else?" Harry stared at them with wide eyes and started fiddling with his sleeves.

"No of course we want you here," Remus stepped forward to hug Harry, "Siri was just wondering if you where going to be at Slytherin Manor. We do want you here." 

Remus glared at Sirius who wrapped his arms around them.

"Sorry for the bad wording, pup." Sirius mumbled.

"What did you call me?" Harry twisted slightly to look at them.

"Pup, I'm an dog animagus. Remus is an werewolf." Sirius smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry looked between them.

"We didn't know how you'd react, but I'm taking the Wolfbane potion so its fine." Remus said hastily.

Harry pushed them away to glare at them, "That will kill you, its got silver in it!" 

"And if I don't I could kill all of you." Remus said.

"So talk to Fenrir or something but you can't die!" Harry yelled.

Sirius stared at the floor while Remus avoided their eyes.

"Can we talk about this later?" Remus asked.

Harry muttered fine before walking out to go floo over to Slytherin Manor. He landed in one of the sitting rooms before wandering around trying to find either Tom or Luna. Although she was probably with her father.

"Harry?" 

Harry swiveled to see Tom standing behind him, in black robes.

"Why are you here? I thought you wanted to be with Sirius and Remus." 

"I found out Remus is taking the Wolfbane potion, we argued I think..." Harry trailed off, "can we talk about something else?"

"Sure, I can get Rita over here in the next few hours." Tom walked over and put his arm around Harry's shoulder, leading him towards his study.

They managed to get Rita to meet them at the Leaky Cauldron in a few hours in a private room under the name Riddle. They ended up sitting together in their private room holding each other.

There was a knock at the door and Tom applied their glamours. They looked like twins now, same height, blonde hair and green eyes with tan skin and freckles.

Rita Skeeter walked in with horrendous green robes and bouncy blonde hair. She sat opposite them and noticed the wards going up around them to make sure no one listened to them.

"You said you had a story for me." Rita looked between them.

"Yes, about Albus Dumbledore. However we have some conditions for you publishing this." Harry said.

"We will send more stories once a week, you will publish only if we approve of it. You will tell no one of your source." Tom added.

"In return you have a story and we offer protection against Dumbledore and any who wish to harm you for this." Harry finished.

Rita's eyes slowly lit up as they spoke, "Hmm, agreed. What do you have for me?"

"We need an unbreakable vow first. For the conditions." Harry smiled but it had to much teeth in it.

"Of course." Rita returned the smile and Tom smirked.

They stood and Harry and Rita clasped hands with Tom starting the vow. 

"Do you, Rita Skeeter, vow to obey to never reveal either of us as your sources." Tom said.

"I do." Rita muttered as thin light came out of Toms wand and wound itself around her and Harry's hands.

"Do you agree to never reveal any information unless we give our permission." Tom asked.

"I do." Another beam of light wound itself around their hands. Tom and Harry smirked.

"Do you, Harry Potter, agree to offer protection for as long as Rita upholds her side of the deal." Tom said as Rita gasped and looked at Harry.

With the vow finished, Harry enacted the vow between Tom and Rita. Then they returned to their seats and dropped the glamors.

"So, Mr Potter you're on the dark side now?" Rita smirked.

"We're not here to talk about ourselves, are we? Here's what we have this week." Harry leaned over to give her a folder.

She skimmed it quickly but had a little smirk on her lips when she finished, "now how did you come about this?" 

"That's for another day, you will publish only when Hogwarts comes back for term. Work on a draft and send it to us for approval." Tom smiled.

Harry leaned forward, "If you hold up your terms, every week will give you something new until Dumbledore full history is told." 

Rita smirked, "I won't let you down."

They smiled and Rita left. She was giddy, no matter the source Rita adored a good story. 

"That went better than expected." Harry muttered.

"Let's go back to Slytherin manor, angel." Tom helped Harry to his feet.

"I'm not an angel." Harry glared but was smiling.

They returned to the manor and Harry suddenly remembered his argument with Remus, even though he wasn't sure if it was an argument. 

Tom sensed his change in mood and pulled him out for a walk in the gardens then he cuddled with Harry on the sofa before he had to go back to Grimmauld Place.


	27. Chapter 27 - Decisions, Bonding And Plans

After Harry had left, Remus sat on his bed and sighed whilst rubbing his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me that potion poisoned you?" Sirius asked, sitting next to his husband.

"I thought you knew. Anyway, I always believed that I would be killed in the war. I guess I just wanted some time to make some happy memories before I died." Remus replied sadly.

"You are surviving this war with me, Harry needs us as his own parents were a failure." Sirius smirked, "maybe you should talk with Fenrir." 

"Yes I totally want to talk with the lycanthrope that turned me into an monster and made my father instill into me that I'd be hated should anyone find out." Remus said sarcastically.

"Its not like you have to join his bloody pack, anyway you do this and you get many more years to make happy memories. Harry's right and I can't lose you, Mooney, not now." 

"Fine I'll talk to him but don't get your hopes up. But first, how do we apologise to Harry?"

"Get him a present?" Sirius shrugged.

"Or just say sorry." Remus smirked as he walked away.

"Or do that." Sirius smiled and followed after Remus.

*

Eva and Hermione groaned. Luna was teaching Occulemency today as Harry was busy with 'someone'.

"How are we doing?" Hermione asked.

They had decided to go to Luna's but be careful of windows as the Weasely's randomly dropped by.

"Nearly done, I just have to get Harry to test your defenses. If he can't get in then we're done." Luna smiled.

"And we get to meet this someone he's dating." Eva smirked evilly, "Do you think I should threaten them?" 

"Why ever would you do that" Hermione stared as Luna collapsed in laughter.

"I'm his sister, should I threaten his partner to treat him right and make him happy or feel my wrath?" Eva replied, "that's what a sister should do isn't it?"

"Is it? I think of Harry as a sibling so surely I should've done that as well." Luna frowned.

"You should, as his sibling you should want him to be happy right?" Hermione smiled when they nodded, "then do so, it's what siblings do."

"How you know? None of us have siblings, or where raised with them." Luna asked, noticing the shame that flashed across Eva's face.

"Harry threatened me, it was after our first occulemency lesson. He told me that if I hurt you, well I'd regret it." Hermione said shivering.

"He did?" Eva smiled in surprise and happiness.

"So all of us are going to threaten his boyfriend. I can't wait." Luna clapped excitedly.

"So this someone is male." Hermione hummed thoughtfully.

The girls laughed and spent the rest of the day getting to know each other properly.

*

Albus was busy talking with Molly, Ginny and Ron Weasley. He hated every minute.

"Harry doesn't notice me at all." Ginny huffed, "how am I supposed to marry him, kill off Eva and gain the potter ladyship if he doesn't notice me?" 

"Don't worry, when we come back for the school year we can use love potions. Luckily the defense teacher agreed to stay on so that's one less problem to solve." Dumbledore tried to calm her.

"And the chosen one? You promised Ronald her but instead she's with that bushy haired know-it-all." Molly glared.

"I have a plan to split them up, even if I have to expel Granger. By the end of the year, both of you will have the Potter twins. I can guarantee it." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, come we should get back to the Burrow." Molly got up and flooed to the Burrow with her youngest kids.

Dumbledore sighed, out of all the Weasley's the youngest where the ones to join him. The oldest of Molly's children, William or Bill, had long ago moved to Egypt as a curse breaker and hated him.

The next, Charlie, had moved to Romania as an Dragon Tamer and also hated him.

Percy was loyal only to the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, who was firmly in Dumbledore's pocket. Even with the bribes from Lucius Malfoy.

The twins, Fred and George, didn't listen to him at all and ran a joke shop after running away from Hogwarts. They had spent years saving up to start their joke shop, no matter how much Molly had destroyed their products.

Then there was Ginny and Ron, who where desperate for fame and wealth. They had quickly devised become part of his plans and his mother where just as power hungry as them.

He just hoped his plans worked.


	28. Chapter 28 - Meetings

"Finished." Harry smiled reassuringly at his sister.

Eva grinned and Hermione's lip pulled up slightly. They'd finally completed their occulemency training. Both had convinced James and Lily Potter to let them sleep over at Luna's for the weekend.

"So do we get to meet this someone now?" Eva said.

"Yes, you get to meet my boyfriend and the dark lord for you oaths to the dark side." Harry replied.

"Forgot about that. At least we get to meet both of them." Hermione shrugged.

Luna smirked while Harry blushed and ducked his head in embarrassment. Harry quickly grabbed their arms and apparated them to Slytherin Manor. True to its name, the hall they apparated into was green and sliver. But darker shades.

"Woah, where are we?" Hermione looked around.

"Slytherin Manor." Luna smiled serenely.

The two girls stared at her before whipping round to glare at Harry when he started laughing.

"Come on, we should get going." Harry said, "we'll see the dark lord first."

"Why?" Eva asked, she was still looking around the Manor and peaking through open doors.

"Its a surprise." Luna skipped ahead to knock on a door.

The door opened to reveal Tom Riddle but Eva and Hermione stared into crimson eyes not knowing who it was.

"You two are?" Tom asked, he raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Eva Potter and Hermione Granger." Eva replied.

Tom motioned for them to come in before locking and warding the door carefully.

"Where you seen?" Tom looked over to Harry who'd taken a seat on the sofa in front of the fire.

"No, the halls where empty. Couldn't even hear Bellatrix's normal cackling." Harry smiled.

Luna sat next to him and the other girls next to her. Tom sat on the coffee table in front of them.

"So you're the Dark Lord?" Hermione blurted out.

"Yes, but call me Tom in private. If you take the oaths that is." Tom smiled at her.

Eva nodded, "yes we are. I'll start. I, Eva Lily Potter, do hereby swear loyalty to..." Luna whispered Toms full name in her ear quickly "Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort. So mote it be." 

There was a blinding flash when she finished but they immediately turned to Hermione who swore her own oath of loyalty.

"One more, to swear not to reveal any secrets learnt here unless me or Harry authorise it." Tom asked and they complied.

"We can't take the dark mark, Dumbledore checks us regularly. However we are sometimes privy to Order meetings." Hermione started.

"I already have a spy in the Order, you will join Harry's... Mission to dethrone Dumbledore. After which he shall be killed. We have some plans in motion but will need your help in getting more...dirt, as Harry says, one Dumbledore." Tom said.

"We have Rita Skeeter on our side under oaths to us, she will publish the information. Once he's removed from Hogwarts then he will be killed." Harry smiled slightly.

"Okay, but its the Christmas Holidays there's nothing we can do." Eva stated.

"Unless I can find anything in the Potter Library. Tell your parents its 'training'. Lily and James might also let slip something of importance then we can relay it back here. Do you own a penesieve?" Hermione asked.

Tom nodded and she continued, "good, then even if we don't get to right it down you'll be able to see the memories."

"Very good, miss. May I call you two Hermione and Eva?" Tom asked.

They nodded. Luna got up and looked at the books on one side of the room. Harry smiled after her.

"Now that's over, I promised you'd meet my boyfriend. Well I don't promise but whatever." Harry shrugged.

"Oh yeah, who is it?" Eva jumped up and down in her seat excitedly.

Harry smiled before going to sit in Tom's lap and he felt arms go around his waist.

"Meet my boyfriend, Thomas Slytherin." Harry smirked.

Tom had changed his surname to Slytherin a while ago but kept it secret.

Which was an amazing idea if Hermione and Eva's faces where anything to go by.

They looked like Harry had grown an extra head.


	29. Chapter 29 - Double Trouble

Harry grinned across his seat at Luna while Hermione and Eva argued in the seats next to them.

Christmas had passed easily, Eva and Hermione taking the news of Harry's boyfriend quite well. Luna had gotten Harry a black hilted Katana, Hermione an advanced charms book, Eva an quidditch book, her father an necklace with an odd looking pendant and Tom a book on dark curses.

Eva got Hermione and Harry several books on random subjects, Luna some silver jewellery and even got Tom a bracelet only he'd see that was warded against compulsions and love potions, as well Veritserum.

Harry gave Luna some hair pins that turned into platinum daggers, Hermione and Eva where given books about magical creatures as both expressed an interest in it. Sirius and Remus where given jewellery that would portkey them back to Grimmauld Place if the right word was spoken but he didn't get anything for Tom claiming it would come later.

Hermione got everyone books on potions or myths. The same with Tom except on transfiguration. Sirius and Remus took them all on a shopping spree then lunch in Berlin.

Tom and Harry also made plans to reveal their alliances but only to Toms inner circle. Luna agreed but Eva and Hermione still wanted anonymity.

They where currently on their way back to Hogwarts and had taken a compartment at the back of the train away from everyone.

"Harry." Luna leaned over to whisper to him. He leaned forward and gestured for her to continue.

"Two unexpected allies will make themselves known during this journey." Luna winked before talking with Eva.

Hermione turned to look at Harry curiously, "Luna saw something didn't she?"

"It's nothing bad, just something that will happen soon." Harry smiled reassuringly.

Hermione frowned but turned back to the girls, all of them trusted Luna. Luckily they didn't have to wait for long when the door slid open to reveal two lanky teens from another year.

"Hi, he's Fred..." One of the redheads pointed to his twin.

"And he's George, we heard..." Fred grinned.

"From a little birdie..." George smirked as they walked in and closed the door.

"You had a super secret mission..." 

"From the dark lord..." 

"We want to..."

"Assist." George finished.

Hermione and Eva had been staring confused heads flicking back and forth to keep up. Luna just grinned at the pair.

"What little bird would that be?" Harry smirked, he knew where this was going.

"A little bird." The twins said in unison.

"You really want to help us?" Hermione asked, she seemed satisfied when they nodded.

They sat opposite each other and threw their arms around Hermione and Eva.

"Of course we do..." Fred smiled.

"We'll swear oaths if you want..." George continued.

"Our occulemency's good too." Fred moved to sit in Georges lap, who wound his arms around his twins waist.

"We can trust them." Luna smiled mischievously.

"Good enough for me, you'll be filled in later." Harry nodded at them as they stood.

"We'll keep ickle..." Fred bowed at 90 degrees.

"Ronniekins away, congratulations...." George copied his brother.

"On your relationship, Eva and Hermione." They finished together then left.

"Sweet, so the twins are with us?" Eva closed and locked the door.

"Yes, despite their family being incredibly Light they are different." Luna stood and fiddled in her trunk.

"You mean they don't worship the ground Dumbledore walks on." Hermione scoffed.

"Precisely." Luna smiled before reading the quibbler.

No one commented when she turned it upside down or put on odd glasses. Harry followed suit and started reading one of the books he had been given for Christmas. While Eva and Hermione played exploding snap.

Nothing eventful happened for the rest of the ride which should've indicated that something was about to occur.

 


	30. Chapter 30 - Spells

Dumbledore had been concerned with the amount of time his weapon spent with the bushy haired muggleborn and had come up with a way to separate them.

It was an old spell, mostly forgotten, but it trapped the target in their worst memories. Dumbledore looked up counter curses to the spell and luckily there where two. A curse or the casters death.

He smiled wickedly and destroyed the books he had on the spell and counter curse. Now to use it on Hermione.

 

They exited the train quickly to avoid everyone and where the first to reach the carriages. Harry opened the door to a carriage and waited for them to get in.

"Ms granger, may we talk?" Dumbledore appeared but something was off about him.

"Whatever it is, we can do it here." Hermione replied.

Dumbledore's eyes hardened but he still gave off his usual grandfatherly persona. Luna frowned at him while Eva tensed. All of them had their wands in hand and ready.

"I assure you its a matter of urgency, it needs to be dealt with in private." Dumbledore smiled.

"It can be dealt with here, sir." Hermione glared.

Frowning Dumbledore cast the spell and time seemed to freeze for everyone. Eva conjured a shield but the spell went through it so Harry pushed Hermione out of the way and was hit instead.

Luna muttered incendio and smiled viciously when Dumbledore's robes burst into flame, unluckily the man dogded Eva's silent reducto.

"Confringo!" Hermione yelled while cradling Harry's body. Luna ran over and helped lift Harry into the carriage.

The distant sound of students reached them and Dumbledore frowned, trying the spell once more but it hit a tree instead. He disapparated and got rid of the fire immediately. 

Luna and Hermione had laid Harry onto one of the seats while Eva got the carriage going.

"Rennervate." Luna muttered and frowned when nothing happened.

"What spell was that?" Eva asked, she moved the hair away Harry's face anxiously.

"I don't know, we'll have to get him to Professor Coulson." Hermione wiped some tears away.

They all made sure Harry was alive but none of them could wake him. Once the carriage stopped Eva picked up her brother and they all noticed how easily she had.

Hermione and Luna ran into the great hall to find Coulson, luckily Dumbledore want there nor any students so they just yelled across the hall.

"Professor Coulson! Dumbledore attacked us and hit Harry with a curse!" Hermione yelled.

He was by their side in a flash and took Harry off Eva. The other teachers where coming over with barely restrained fury.

"What do you mean Dumbledore attacked you?" Snape asked.

"We were about to get on a carriage when Dumbledore tried to attack Hermione and Harry got hit by the curse for her." Luna replied. The Professors marveled at how icy Luna came off compared to the girl who was normally miles away.

"Take him to your chambers, I have a professor to fire." McGonagall smirked wickedly.

Coulson nodded and started walking, the girls followed while the entire Hogwarts staff made their way to Dumbledore's office.

At his chambers, Tom dropped his glamors and lay Harry on his couch. Eva leaned over the back while Luna sat by his head on the floor with Tom casting multiple spells.

Hermione sat on the table in front the sofa with tears running down her face.

"He'll be okay, won't he?" Eva reached down to grasp her brothers hand.

"I don't know, the diagnostic spells say he fine but that's physically." Tom frowned.

"You mean, the spell could be mentally damaging and we wouldn't know it." Luna said, it wasn't a question.

Eva closed her eye when Tom nodded to hold bad the tears.

"I'm going to rip Dumbledore apart when I find him." 

 

Meanwhile the teachers where crowding his office and Dumbledore was trying his best to contain them. Unconsciously allowing Hogwarts to siphon some of their magic, like it had been for months.

"Why did you attack a student, Albus?" Sprout glared with enough intensity to put the sun to shame. Her voice was low and held silent warnings no one missed.

"What lies have you been fed?" Albus smiled.

They where all unnerved at the Sprouts outburst. She was usually against confrontation. But Harry had wormed his way into her heart along with Luna.

"Dumbledore." Flitwick hissed out his name in warning.

Suddenly they where all blinded by a bright light.

"Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore!" 


	31. Chapter 31 - Confrontations

"Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore!" 

The blinding light subsided and an ethereal being appeared. She had flowing white hair to her waist, snow white skin and obsidian black eyes. Her dress was black and shimmered with the house colours when she moved.

"Lady Hogwarts!" Dumbledore stood hastily as Lady Hogwarts left him trembling under her glare.

"How dare you?! I left Hogwarts school under your care and you deliberately weaken me! Leave the castle defenceless! Attack students!" She screamed.

The walls began to shake and the professors huddled together except for Snape who glared at everyone in sight.

"Albus Dumbledore I relieve you of headmaster immediately." Lady Hogwarts spoke softly now, but somehow it was worse was than the shouting, "You are hereby banished from Hogwarts grounds."

"There is no one to take over. Hogwarts needs a headmaster." Dumbledore tried to stay calm but couldn't.

"Severus Snape will take over."

Everyone stared at Snape who smirked wickedly. Dumbledore blanched and was thinking desperately of ways to retain his position of headmaster. However the man was placed in Gryffindor and not Slytherin for a reason so was unable to get himself out of the position he found himself in.

"That's not..." Dumbledore started.

"Goodbye." Lady Hogwarts hissed and her eyes flashed dangerously. Instantly Dumbledore disappeared as did all his belongings.

Lady Hogwarts sighed and ran a hand through her hair. The gesture was very human and put the professors at ease.

"My heirs have been attacked. I must see to them. Enjoy the feast, send the students to bed. Arrive at professor Coulsons chambers after. We need a staff meeting." 

With that she disappeared leaving the professors staring Snape.

"Headmaster Snape, we need to come to decision." McGonagall stated.

"Listen to Lady Hogwarts, we'll adjourn in Professor Coulson's chambers after the feast." Snape left and the others took it as incentive to follow.

The students where confused when none of their teachers where at the feast but then they arrived and everything went back on track.

After they headed to Coulson's chambers but was met with an odd sight.

Harry was lying on a sofa, small enough to lye comfortably on the three seater. Eva leant over the arm of the sofa, tears streaming down her face while Hermione leant over the back and had one hand in a tight grip in her own. Luna sat at his feet crying her eyes out, the Weasley twins held her and occasionally wiped at their own.

But it was the black haired male stroking the teens cheek and holding his hand in a death grip. He didn't notice the tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Where is Professor Coulson?" Snape asked.

Everyone turned except Tom, Hermione gently reached over and shook his shoulder.

"Tom, the professors are here." She whispered but he shook his head and continued with his vigil at Harry's side.

"Eva, who is this?!" McGonagall stared at her lions who where still staring at the boy while two comforted one of Flitwicks Ravens.

"Yes, Luna who is this man?" Flitwick was more reserved but knew how close she was to Harry.

"Please, don't startle him. Let's talk somewhere else." Eva glared with tears in her eyes.

The professors stared in shock, but Lady Hogwarts chose that moment to appear.

"Ah, you're here. Wonderful. Just let me get Harry and Tom somewhere else." Lady Hogwarts smiled sadly at the pair before apparating them to Tom's bed room. 

"Who was he? That's what's important, Mr Potter has been left with an unidentified man." McGonagall spluttered.

"Shut up! Just shut up! You know nothing about either of them." Luna shouted, "you did nothing to help him ever. You took an oath to protect your students. ALL of them and all of you never saw anything wrong with him." 

Everyone stared at her. Luna's faraway persona was gone and in her place stood a cold dangerous teenager. The hate and anger in her eyes scared them all.

Suddenly Luna dissolved into tears and the twins helped her to sit down while rocking her between them. Hermione ran over to help calm her with Eva.

"That man is not unidentified. I trust him, especially with Harry. Now to business." Lady Hogwarts sent calming magic at the teens who relaxed.

"Severus is headmaster, Flitwick deputy. That's final. Minerva you need to focus more on the Gryffindors. Flitwick pay more attention to your ravens. Severus your snakes. Pomona your badgers." 

The four heads of houses nodded once while Minerva felt relieved to no longer be deputy headmistress. She liked the job but had wanted more time to smother her lions during their time at Hogwarts. All four heads of house mothered their students in some manners but Pomona was the most obvious about it of all.

"I'll help anyway I can with running the school." Lady Hogwarts smiled encouragingly, "First I need to help Harry. Find the curse Dumblefuck used."

"Ms Granger, you and my Ravens will be assigned the task of searching the Library. They'll want the challenge." Flitwick smiled.

Hermione looked grateful "I'll start in the morning, professor." 

"You may have access to the headmasters office as well." Lady Hogwarts added quickly. "Tomorrow morning, I will address the students and inform them of exactly what happened. Then you can have the ravens and any others on the task." 

"Yes I can tell several will try as well." Luna looked up taking everyone by surprise with how serious she looked.

"What can I do?" Tom stood in the doorway and everyone saw his bed and the small teen lying there.

Snape blanched and tried not to stare.

"Hello Severus, Lady Hogwarts?" Tom nodded at Snape before turning to the ethereal figure.

Lady Hogwarts quickly sent all professors but the heads of house on their way. 

"You know who this is Severus?" Pomona asked with narrowed eyes.

"I...yes. But I wasn't sure until now." Snape looked away from their glares.

"Tom how is Harry? Anything irregular." Lady Hogwarts stared sadly at Tom.

"Tom Riddle!" Minerva suddenly recognized him and the others started, knowing because of Dumbledore who he was.

"Nothing. Its like he's asleep." Tom whispered but everyone heard the pain.

Tom refused to break down in front of anyone except Harry and maybe Luna. The girl came close to sister even though he wasn't used to identifying emotions, Tom knew that Luna would be the closest thing to a sister he would ever have. As for Harry, Tom was just beginning to admit that his feelings went deeper then he had thought. Then seeing the teen in his current state broke something in him.

"You care for him?" Pomona asked in quiet voice.

Dumbledore had weaved tales of an emotionless Tom Riddle turned dark lord. Someone who didn't do love or affection. He claimed that Voldemort would never be able to feel anything for another human being.

But this Tom had cried and held the teens hand. He had barely noticed anyone's presence but Harry's. To Pomona he was obviously in love whilst the others thought he had some form of affection at least.

"More than you know." Tom murmured and turned back to Lady Hogwarts.

"Do what you must to get the Slytherin's helping. Luna, the twins, Hermione and Eva will stay here tonight." With that she disappeared.

Separate rooms appeared for the teens and they disappeared inside. 

"So the dark lord has been acting as the DADA professor?" Flitwick asked.

"Yes, at first it was a way to get rid of Dumbledore but now it was a way to stay closer to Harry." Tom looked away.

Pomona walked up to him and hugged him, the others saw her whisper something to which Tom nodded. Satisfied she walked over to them.

"I trust him, he'll keep his position and anyway he's had multiple opportunities to attack the students and haven't. To bed we go." Pomona ushered them out quickly.

The heads decided not to protest. They'd seen the scarier side of the docile Hufflepuff and they wanted to stay on her good side.

"What did she ask?" The teens had reappeared and where staring at Tom expectantly.

He shook his head and returned to his room, shutting the door behind him quietly. They huffed until Luna spoke up.

"She asked if Tom loved Harry."


	32. Chapter 32 - Lily and James

The Ravenclaw's where happy for the chance to raid every inch of the library and have a research project. They where upset about what had happened to Harry, the teen had been a silent study partner and helped the younger years a lot.

Least surprising was when every Slytherin had signed up. Tom had planned on getting his death eaters to force their children but was shocked to find them all sign up.

"Why do you looked so shocked?" Luna asked. The Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's where leaving with no Gryffindors (except the twins and Hermione) and every Hufflepuff running off to owl home for books. As well as owl the other years letters.

"The Slytherin's. I thought they hated Harry." Tom said as Luna hummed happily.

"He protects everyone from the Gryffindors. He never cared what house they where, Harry protects everyone." Luna smiled sadly.

They had yet to announce who their DADA professor actually was and his absence was not unnoticed by anyone. Toms appearance was and the smarter students put two and two together except for the dark lord part.

Luna ran off to help with Hermione. The Gryffindors remained where they were uncaring about Harry's fate.

McGonagall scowled but stayed silent then sent Tom back to Harry. The worst part of the morning announcements was when Severus was announced as Headmaster and Minerva's demotion. It had taken forever to calm the idiotic Gryffindors down.

Tom thought fast as he walked back to his chambers. He flooed to his Manor and called a meeting with his inner circle minus Severus.

"My lord?" Bellatrix asked. She was actually sane but kept up the crazy persona to throw off her enemies.

"I have a mission for you, all of you. Raid every manor library you come across, your own as well." Tom rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Someone was placed under a curse by Dumbledore and I want it broken."

"Has someone cast diagnostic spells?" Antonin Dolohov asked.

"Severus has, physically this someone is unharmed." Tom explained.

"And the spell, was it cast verbally?" Rabastan asked.

"No, it was non verbal." Tom replied.

"You realise we will need more details." Said no one in particular.

"Yes, which is why I left a pensieve full of memories in the lounge." Tom replied.

The lounge was a room he'd refurbished for his inner circle to use.

"My Lord, who is it?" Barty Jr asked.

"Harry Potter."

Tom left not seeing their faces, he didn't want to know how they would react to this.

*

Severus rubbed his eyes tiredly, he had a meeting with James and Lily Potter very soon but how do your tell your oldest tormentor and friend their son had been cursed?

All to soon they stepped through the floo and James instinctively scowled darkly at Severus while Lily sighed quietly.

"Snivellus, why are you here?" James hissed.

"I am now headmaster Potter. Your son has been attacked." Severus said bluntly. Unlike Dumbledore he wasn't going to withhold important information.

"Son? What, Hadrian?" James asked at the same time as Lily paled dramatically.

"Is he okay? What happened?" Lily rushed forward and leaned over the desk at Severus.

"Lils, who cares? He's out the picture, now we don't have to look after the ungrateful brat." James scoffed.

Dumbledore had James utter devotion and he listened to every word the old man spouted. Including when Dumbledore had mentioned how Harry was darker than Voldemort at every possible opportunity. Dumbledore didn't need James to give any attention to Harry, Eva was more important to him.

"How can you say that? He's your child." Severus said in a dangerously low voice.

"Stay out of it Snivellus. The brat got what was coming to him, Albus always said he was evil. His hair is enough proof of how unnatural that freak is." James snarled. "Let's go Lily."

James voice brooked no argument but when he looked at Lily he saw someone completely different to the submissive wife he was used to.

"I stayed with you after abandoning Harry for Eva. So you wouldn't leave her, every time you hurt me I stayed so you wouldn't touch my daughter!" Lily voice was steadily rising, "we got our son back and you couldn't care less about him! He's been attacked and you can't even remember we had another child!" 

Severus glared was darkening with every word, he stood and his magic mingled with Lily's. The air in the office became dangerously thick and swirled maliciously. Severus and Lily's magic had always paired well together and James started regretting opening his mouth.

"Go to hell, you will never see either of your children again." Lily said. 

"Go ahead, you need the Potter name. See how well you do without it." James had a burst of courage suddenly, end he left when it became hard to breath.

The minute he was gone Lily deflated and Severus reigned in his magic.

"The Potter name is worth shit." Lily sighed, "Sev, I'm sorry for what happened. I..."

"No Lily, its okay and expected. You always had a fiery temper." Severus smiled reassuringly, "Start from the beginning."

"After our fight, I was pissed so I agreed to date James. He was nice and agreed not to bully anyone so long as we dated, over time I came to love parts of him. Then the war started and it was fine until I became pregnant. James refused to leave the country with me, locked me in my own home took my wand. I gave birth and we had twins. James was better, less controlling after." Lily sighed. 

"I begged James to leave with me and the twins when the whole prophecy thing started. That's when he first hit me. Then it got worse, especially when I disagreed with something he said. When Dumbledore told us to abandon Harry, I wanted to protest. But James threatened to take Eva and leave Harry at the bottom of the sea. I'd didn't want him to hurt either so I agreed. Dumbledore even said that Petunia wouldnt harm Harry." 

Lily had started crying and Severus hugged her tightly so her next words where muffled and hard to hear.

"Harry so different, I remember when he laughed and smiled for no reason. Now its like he blocks out the world. I tried to see him but he doesn't want to see me. What do I do? How do I apologise?" 

Severus sighed, "I don't know."

Lily dried her tears and they walked towards Tom's chambers. Severus was peeved he hadn't noticed who that the DADA professor was really the dark lord but Tom had always been an amazing actor.

He filled Lily in on everything he knew, including who had been teaching for the past year. She was pale and faint but carried on walking.

It was odd scene that met her. Hermione was surrounded by wall of books on all sides, desperately looking through everyone. Eva was also reading but had a smaller pile of books on the table next to her. Through an open door she saw the dark lord reading next to Harry who was looked like he was sleeping on a bed.

Luna and the twins where running around them picking up discarded books and running off to who knows where.

"We've been searching for a way to wake Harry, so far nothings worked." Severus said.

"Let me help." Lily looked up with a determination he hadn't seen in years.


	33. Chapter 33 - Sirius and Remus

Hermione threw the book she had been reading,screaming in frustration. It narrowly missed Severus as he entered Toms rooms again.

"Ms Granger?" He looked confused but didn't say anything more.

Everyone knew Hermione blamed herself for Harry's condition and had thrown herself into books, looking for absolutely anything that might help.

By now everyone had come forth with spells but none worked and they where all becoming desperate. Lily couldn't be bothered to question Toms presence in the castle especially when she walked in on him breaking down by Harry.

Eva walked over to hugged Hermione while Luna picked up the book carefully.

"I came to find Lily" Severus said, "where is she?"

"She left to get the books from Potter Manor, then she took them to the great hall." Luna smiled.

Anyone continuing their 'project' slept in the great hall surrounded by ever growing piles of books as they owled parents for more. The Gryffindors had started to help after McGonagall had a fit and yelled at them.

It was the only time she raised her voice so had signed up immediately to prevent the witch's ire. Only two where stupid enough to refuse, Ron and Ginny Weasley. They tried not to care as the entire house ostracized them, ignoring their existence entirely.

"We're not going to find anything, are we?" Eva sighed after Severus had left.

"How can you say that?!" The twins said in unison, hair swaying as they whipped round to glared at her.

"We are going to find something, between us, the school and deatheaters. We will find something." Luna said with conviction.

No one challenged her, they didn't have the energy. It had been two straight weeks since Dumbledore had been driven out the castle. Rita had already printed her article about the nature of Dumbledore's and Grindlewalds relationship along with Ariana's death. She gone so far as to get an interview with Aberforth, Albus's older brother.

"Of course we are." The twins murmured, Hermione and Eva smiled sadly at them.

There was a knock on the door and a ravenclaw entered hesitantly. He shifted before talking.

"We've gone through everything, but there's nothing. I'm sorry." He flinched under Luna's glare and left.

*

Severus breathed out through his nose heavily. Yesterday he had spoken with the Potters only to find out a few hours later, Sirius Black-Lupin and Remus Lupin-Black (who both went by their birth names and only used the double barrelled surname for important documents, at Remus's insistence) where Harry's guardians.

To his surprise Sirius didn't react like James had although Remus had what looked like an uncomfortable grip on the mans arm.

"Severus, why have you called us?" Remus asked as he dug his nails into his husbands arm. He knew they still hated each other, so it must've been of great importance.

"Dumbledore attacked Hermione Granger, however Hadrian Potter took the curse and is in a state of unconsciousness." Severus replied smoothly.

"What?! Where is that old bastard?! When  get a hold of him.." Sirius fumed.

"You'll do something violent for now can we see Harry?" Remus also knew how descriptive Sirius would be in his threat to Dumbledore.

"Follow me." Severus didn't tell them anything that he had told Lily especially with Sirius current state of mind.

He let Sirius go first in the hopes Hermione would throw a book in his face. Unfortunately one narrowly missed his head. Again.

"Sirius, Remus. You heard about Harry?" Luna stood quickly, the pile of books in her lap fell with a large thud.

"Yes, is there anything we can do?" Remus interjected as Sirius opened his mouth.

"Search the black library, Eva will go with and fill you in." The twins answered together.

Eva didn't protest even though she barely knew them, grabbing her wand and a quick yet heated kiss from Hermione she walked over to them.

"I didn't need to see that." Sirius complained. Loudly.

"Neither did I." Severus grimaced.

Remus laughed when they sneered at each other after realising they'd agreed on something.

"Times wasting, let's go." Eva kicked Sirius's shin hard and smirked when he winced, rubbing his leg tenderly. She might not know him but he was wasting precious time she could spend on her brother.

All the girls blamed themselves, for various reasons, about Harry's condition and Tom's. Many had been fast in assuring them that it wasn't but humans are weird creatures and it couldn't be helped.

The two marauders and Eva via apparition, leaving Severus to wonder how and why it was possible when Hogwarts was renowned for having the best anti-apparation wards in Britain and some of Europe. As headmaster he could view the wards and made a silent vow to do so after this mess was sorted out.

With that he left to run the school, completely missing Lily exit a sideroom looking extremely confused.


	34. Chapter 34 - Counter Curse

The inner circle where sitting in a den of books, they even had their house elves searching. 

"Harry Potter though? When did that happen?" Rabastan said with a smirk.

"The summer the dark lord was resurrected." Lucius muttered.

The others stared in shock until Bellatrix spoke, "Why didn't we know?"

"He wanted it to be kept secret, I only knew because he ripped through my wards and appeared in front of us." Lucius shrugged.

None of them really acted like purebloods in the others presence, they had known each other for so long that there was no need.

"I found something!" Antonin appeared from behind a pile of books. "Its a spell that traps people in their worst nightmare!"

"How does that help?" Bellatrix scoffed.

"Because it might be the curse Dumbledore used and it clearly states the counter-curse." Antonin countered.

The others shared a looked but called their lord anyway. He appeared and everyone blanched. Toms had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was ruffled.

"Are you..." Barty started.

"Why was I called?" Tom interrupted.

"We found something." Antonin handed over the book quickly. 

They watched Tom read warily for a few minutes, no one wanted to break the silence that engulfed the room.

"Do you think this will work?" Tom whispered.

"I have no idea." Antonin replied.

Tom held out his arm for Antonin, who took it without hesitation, neither paid any mind to the fact that they could apparate with ease inside Hogwarts. 

Antonin frowned at the small teen, but grabbed the book to read over the incantation. Tom was biting his lip  but made no move to alert anyone else to this. The deatheater made a strange movement with his wand, he mumbled the spell and waited for it to take effect.

"Did it work?" Antonin frowned, he thought it would be a bit more dramatic then shrugged. Magic was weird.

Suddenly, Harry's body lit up in a golden glow. Engulfing the room in blinding light, they where thrown back as Harry's body starting levitating with odd lines exiting his body and swirling around the room.

Tom kicked Antonin out before either could blink and watched the spell take effect. Hesitantly he reached out to touch one of the lines then jerked back when he saw one of Harry's memories. He tried with another and realised he was seeing Harry's worst memories.

The light subsided and Harry dropped onto the bed with a thud. Tom winced but ran over to check that Harry was okay. He sighed when physically Harry wasn't effected by the spell. He'd probably kill Antonin if he was.

With several groans, Harry's eyes fluttered open and stared blurrily into Toms crimson orbs.

"Harry?" 

It was barely a whisper but Harry flinched away from Tom and ended up on the floor. The white haired teen hastily backed into a corner and curled in on himself, while staring at Tom with glassy eyes. Tears had started rolling down Harry's cheeks at about the time he started to hyperventilate.

Tom cautiously made his way over to Harry, he crouched in front of him and held out his hand before slowly touching Harry's arm. He ignored the flinch but supposed Harry not wrenching his arm away was a good sign.

"Harry, its me. Tom. Do you want me to get Luna?" Tom knew she would be a massive help but didn't want to leave Harry alone.

He slowly ran his hand up Harry's arm and let it rest in white hair. Absently he started stroking Harry's hair, the teens breath was beginning to even out but was as shaky as before.

"T...Tom?" Harry mumbled.

His voice was hoarse like he'd been screaming for hours nevertheless his eyes where losing the glassy look and where coming into focus.

"Hey, its okay. Just me." Tom smiled slightly. He drew closer until he was close enough to wrap an arm around Harry.

He pulled Harry into an gentle hug and tightened his hold when the teen relaxed. Harry started crying so Tom picked him up and moved him onto the bed. They stayed like that for hours, Harry crying and Tom rocking him with closed eyes.

*

Antonin was pissed he'd been kicked out but didn't blame his lord, he just wants to see how the spell work.  Although he could ask for a pensieve memory, it wasn't the same.

"Antonin Dolohov!" 

He whipped round to see Severus, several teens and a redhead witch.

"Severus." He acknowledged his fellow deatheater before looking over the others.

"I'm lily, this is Hermione, Fred, George and Luna. Why are you here?" Lily used her best glare on the man and grinned wickedly when he paled.

"I found the counter curse but my lord kicked me out before I could see if it worked." Antonin replied.

"What was it?" Hermione piped up.

They spent hours discussing the curse and its counter plus small ways to tweak the curse to be more effective. Antonin was surprised to find that the teens had a wide range of knowledge on the darker side of magic. 

Antonin also discovered that he and Hermione got on rather well, especially having someone of equal intelligence to converse with. He figured she'd get on with Barty Jr as well, both seemed like natural Ravenclaw's.

Lily was fascinating to watch as she could change moods quite easily but was very leveled headed and incredibly scary at the same time.

The twins reminded him heavily of the Lestrange twins which scared him to no end. Luna was odd but calming, she looked unimpressive however was quite vicious as well.

Overall, he was intrigued about how the many different personality's got on like a dysfunctional family, forgetting about how the inner circle was exactly the same way.


	35. Chapter 35 - Nightmares

Harry had somehow fallen asleep whilst crying but held Tom in a death grip. Tom now had time to go over the few memories he'd seen when the counter curse had gone into affect.

They ranged in ages, the youngest was when Harry was around four or he thought he was four anyway, Tom was going on height alone. It was weird because it was just Harry alone in a dark space with several strands of hair white while the rest was black.

For some reason most was like this but the one at the end was Harry with dull green eyes, completely white hair and blood running down his face. It was the most hauntExperimentally, e frowned then remembered that everyone was probably outside and waiting for an explanation. He lay Harry down gently and walked out of his bedroom.

"Tom! Where's Harry?!" Luna yelled. She blushed when everyone looked at her but glared at Tom none the less.

Antonin watched in amusement and shock as the dark lord didn't curse the blonde female into a pile of dust.

"Sleeping, I wanted to talk with Lily Potter." Tom eyes moved onto Lily's who narrowed her eyes at him but kept quiet.

"But he's been sleeping for weeks." Eva groaned, she really wanted to see her brother.

"He's okay, right." Hermione commented.

"He's fine, I think, I'll explain everything but I need to talk with Lily first." Tom rubbed his eyes warily.

They teens nodded slowly whereas the three adults analysed Tom very carefully. Lily sighed and stood quickly before following Tom into the kitchen which he never used.

"What is your sister like?" Tom asked abruptly.

Lily thought for a moment, "she was never fond of magic, hated Sev. Why? What has Petunia got to do with anything?" 

"To what extreme though, was her dislike of magic?" He completely ignored her question.

"Called me and Sev freaks, never did anything else really." Lily shrugged, Tom went to walk back but she blocked his path. "Tell me what this is about."

"I saw some of Harry's memories but I don't understand them and thought some background on your sister may be useful. However it hasn't." Tom murmured.

"My sister may hate magic but you don't think she hurt my son." Lily said.

"I don't know." Tom cleared his throat and went back to others. He took Antonin back to his manor and informed them the spell had worked while Severus got the staff to spread the word that a spell had been found.

Then Tom started to explain what had happened, he left out the memories he'd seen but told them everything else. 

Lily sniffed a couple times before standing, "I think we should go to bed. Get some sleep, that might help." 

Severus nodded and together ushered them to bed while Tom sat musing about Harry's childhood. He wondered if Dumbledore had fucked up as badly as he had with both himself and Severus. 

Lily and Severus returned just as a loud thud echoed from his room. The adults rushed in to find Harry curled in a corner, gripping his hair as he cried silently.

Lily backed up after rushing to his side only for Harry to flinch violently as she got to close.

"Leave." Tom said quietly.

"What!" Lily whispered, she death glared Tom but the man stared back impassively.

"Leave, he knows me but not you. So get out until he calms down." Tom replied.

They glared at each other for several seconds until Lily sighed and left dragging Severus with her. Tom cautiously approached Harry until he was in front off him.

'Harry, its me. Tom." The man whispered.

Harry looked at him, still breathing heavily and then stared in confusion around him.

"T...tom?" Harry didn't move and let Tom come closer until he held each of the teens hands.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you understand." Tom ran his hands up and down Harry's arms. Slowly he lofted the teen up to standing position.

"Where...where am I?" Harry asked slowly awkwardly.

"My bedroom at Hogwarts." He took as a good sign when Harry blushed.

"S...sorry." 

Harry didn't seem to trust his voice and Tom found Harry's behaviour frightening.

"Harry, its okay no one can hurt you here." Tom said.

Experimentally, Tom hugged Harry who flinched but didn't back away.

"What a..are you doing?" Harry asked as his arms came up to encircle Toms waist.

"Hugging you." Tom answered, "your mother and Severus are outside, they want to talk to you. Well Lily does." 

"W...what?!" Harry exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Harry, why don't you like her?" Tom tilted his head slightly as he looked into bright green eyes.

"She left me with them, I...don't know how I can forgive her." Harry whispered, he wanted to tell Tom the truth but he thought that Tom would reject him and hate so he stayed silent to savor every passing moment.

"What did they do to you?" Tom asked, except Harry just shook his head against this chest. "We will have to see her eventually and Lily does seem...upset over what happened. Maybe give a chance, okay?"

Harry opened his mouth, closed it then nodded weakly. He knew that Lily would eventually corner him, so it was best to get it over with quickly. 

However, Harry wasn't so sure.


	36. Chapter 36/37 - Mother hens

_**Chapter 36** _

Lily was waiting patiently, she desperately wanted to see her son again even though he probably hated her. She knew what her sister was like, so she knew more than anyone about how she had raised Harry.

Not even Severus, her life long and so far only friend, knew. He'd only seen what she'd let because Lily didn't want pity or anything for the sometimes violent acts her sister pulled.

Lily also knew no one would believe her and a few short weeks during the summer with  _Petunia_ was worth long months in a castle surrounded by magic and knowledge.

The redhead felt like crap and wanted a second chance she didn't believed she'd deserved but Lily would try. Her sons weird relationship with the dark lord had been unexpected but Lily had sensed from their fatal meeting on a muggle doorstep that Harry wasn't going to be light. Maybe dark but more grey or neutral than either.

Like her.

Hiding that your not light, to the order of phoenix no less, had taken years to perfect. The perfect personas that everyone adored and fell for.

Because Lily didn't care about the war or politics, not where her children where involved.

Lily would do anything for her children.

~~~~ _**Chapter 37** _ ~~~~

Severus watched Harry and Tom walk out looking immaculate. It was the first time in weeks Severus had seen Harry moving so it was a bit weird at first especially when the child reminded Severus of porcelain dolls.

Pale, beautiful, fragile and dangerous when broken.

"Har...Hadrian, I wanted to apologise for leaving you with Petunia. I want to explain everything but I feel like this one memory will do a better job. You don't have to forgive me, I won't blame you." Lily handed over a vile containing a memory of her fight with James in the headmasters office.

"Its okay, I want to start again. I can't forgive you, not right now but I want a restart if that makes sense." Harry said.

Mother smiled at her son who tried to return it timidly. Severus watched in faint amusement as the air filled with nice calm atmosphere, instead of the stifling awkwardness of before.

Tom smirked over to him at how easily they where getting along again, both where just like each other so Tom and Severus had been prepared for excessive crying or all out war.

"Harry?" Lily asked tentatively.

"Yeah, mum." It felt weird to say while it also felt natural leaving more confused than ever.

"Do you maybe had homework I can help you with?" Lily asked, it was the only thing she could think of then immediately regretted her words.

Of course the teen wouldn't have homework, he'd been under a curse for weeks.

"Umm.... Yeah, there was some summer charms work that I didn't finish."

They both left for the kitchen no one used to do charms at the kitchen island made of dark pine wood and black granite counter.

"That went...." Severus stared after them.

"Better than expected." Tom finished.

It was a marvel at how quickly the past was forgotten by the two of them, something Severus and Tom could only wish of doing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is two chapters long because I felt like on their own one or both where to short. So this is happened. Don't know how else to put it really.  
> This note is really just for anyone confused about why this is like this. It was basically my friend got super confused when I told them, then again I'm probably just really bad at explaining things.


	37. Nox

Harry hadn't left Toms rooms, the others had kept him there, since he'd woken up. 

For a week they'd been watching him and for a week it was like nothing had happened. 

Which was what worried them the most.

For the most part Harry was trying to think if ways to get close to Dumbledore, but was failing. 

Ant attempts Tom made to talk to Harry about the memories he'd accidentally seen where completely rejected.

Until... 

Tom had woken up frequently for the past few nights but realised how this time was different. 

Something had woken him. 

So it wasn't a surprise to find Harry sitting by an window staring in seemingly at the forbidden forest. 

Without speaking Tom stood next to him, some part of him telling him not to get to close to the teen. 

"They kept me in a cupboard." Harry whispered

Tom froze but didn't speak. 

"Since I landed on their doorstep. It's why I like the dark, safe from them. Then again I also hate it." 

Tom wasn't even sure Harry knew he was there.

"Also why I'm so short, been there for most of my life. Managed to change hinds when I was 8 or 9, I dont keep track of age."

Slowly Harry turned to face Tom. 

"what's wrong with me?"

Tom couldn't speak so he pulled Harry close and didn't let him go. 


	38. Hogwarts

Harry didn't let anyone but Tom touch, he'd freeze and move away quickly if someone did. He had stopped speaking too, ignoring everyone.

They whispered, Harry heard them, but he couldn't speak. Even the thought made him feel like he was suffocating. 

Tom hadn't told anyone about that night. He couldn't look at Lily though he didn't blame her for leaving him there. Tom juggled running his band of Death Eaters, helping Severus with the school and taking care of Harry.

Still the others saw, the dark bags and sickly skin, how Tom was always tired and both he and Harry got thinner by the day. No matter what they did to try to help, both pushed them away, lost to the world.

Eva tried to help her brother as well as Remus and Sirius but nothing they did seemed to have any effect.

Hermione and the twins subtly tried but still nothing helped.

Understandably, Severus and Lily snapped. It soon became legendary in the castle not to get on their bad sides, especially when paired together. Both where at their wands ends with literally everything. 

Running a school was way more intense than they'd ever realised. Especially after the damage Dumbledore had did to everything, especially the wards.

Severus had no idea how to fix wards, of course he knew the basics but most books about wards where locked in the pureblood vaults of Gringotts.

Lily was his saviour once again, with her eidetic memory and the time she had spent in the Potter vault and library, served to restore majority of wards.

The first being apparition, then the defensive wards. Things like Cerberus would not be able to get into the castle, nor any of the dangerous creatures Hagrid and Dumbledore had brought into Hogwarts.

Lily thought about getting rid of the whomping willow but no student went near it, so it was safe. For now.

The inhabitants of Hogwarts where marvelling at the transformation that swept the school. Most students where resorted, Dumbledore having messed with the sorting for his own pleasure. 

Those with two or more house could mix different house uniforms, and the crest on their cloaks would have a mix of the house crests. 

Overall, Hogwarts was changing for the better. But no one had seen Harry in weeks. The students wanted to see if their hours of pouring over books, particularly the Ravenclaws, had paid off.

Tom had become more irritable, taking it out on his lower circles, he wanted to help Harry badly. But he wasn't letting anyone in.

He didn't know what to do.


	39. Drawing

Hermione and Eva had been watching for several weeks, they had kept an eye on Tom and Harry, particularly Harry.

Whilst the mixed in to help Lily and Severus, they mainly tried to help Tom work off steam by randomly dueling him or distracting him. This was only to keep him from killing someone and they could work on plans to take down Dumbledore with him.

Eva had made it her personal mission to get Harry talking again and found the term selective mutism by mistake. It made her realise that maybe Harry need to find a way to vent. Similar to Tom.

Of course Eva couldn't be sure, but it was the first thing she thought of. 

Hermione liked the idea and Tom wasn't told because they wanted to see if it helped at all so that it didn't give the man false hope. 

The two girls immediately went to Hogsmeade and went to shop after shop for a drawing pad and pencils. They couldn't find any that weren't enchanted in some way. Hermione, instead, asked her parents to buy some for her.

To say the grangers were surprised was an understatement. They thought Hermione was getting into art, something she hadn't excelled at in muggle schools. They were happy but confused, Hermione was more into academics not art.

A few days later, it was delivered by owl and the twins had to be smacked away so they wouldn't see. Luna grinned at them devilishly and Eva had started to wonder what was going in her mind.

Getting to Harry when Tom was around was almost impossible. The elder refusing to leave Harry for even a second.

Eva understood but it was still frustrating. It wasn't until she yelled at Tom to let her spend time with her brother without his hovering, that he left quickly. Hermione stared at the green flames for a while yet didn't comment.

"Harry?" Eva knelt next to him.

Harry glanced up from his place on the floor. He was sitting cross legged, staring at the wall. Again.

"We got you something." Hermione knelt on his other side, holding out the notebook gently.

As she placed the item in Harry's lap, Eva then took out the pencils and placed them on top. He didn't move instantly nor for a long time, but they waited and sat in silence.

Slowly, one of Harry's moved to lay on the notebook and the girls took it as a good sign. They waited longer but Harry's eyes had taken on a glassy sheen.

Tom came back, more frustrated than ever. His hair was a mess and the dark circles more pronounced. Guilt swept through Eva, she was starting to regret yelling at Tom.

"We'll be going now." Hermione grabbed Eva and they sped of quickly.

Tom smiled gently at Harry before picking him up bridal style to take to bed. The notebook and pencils placed on his bedside table.

 

The next morning, Tom woke up to an empty bed. He ran out of his room to see Harry at the kitchen island, drawing something.

Later he would go over to see what it was. Later he would hold Harry and softly cry, remembering the words Harry had spoken late one night.

Later he would see a one page shaded black.


	40. Chapter 40

Tom is slowly but surely going insane. There's too much to deal with, too little time to do it in, not enough of whatever they need and a new problem almost every single day.

His death eaters have started growing uneasy in the ranks, easy to sort out but is never truly solved.

The Order of Phoenix have openly started doing everything in its power to stop them and there are always more. It doesn't matter how many are captured.

The Ministry of Magic is filled with idiots or corruption that could tear apart his plans if enough gold is given. The actual Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge, is both corrupt and an idiot. However so far has been quite happy with Lucuis's "donations", though the fact he's easily bought is a constant worry.

These are only some of the major worries. Tom biggest worry, one that has been consuming him for weeks, is Harry.

His young, white haired, beautiful boyfriend who won't speak, look at people for longer than a second and jumps from everything. 

Tom wants so badly to help him but doesn't know how to. Hermione and Eva's idea are only acceptable to him, because Harry has start communicating yet only he knows what Harry's saying.

So far, the only thing drawn is the entire page shaded in black. Occasionally Harry doesn't shade in a streak of the paper. To represent light through a crack in the cupboard door, at least that's what Tom thinks.

Sometimes he debates going to the Dursleys and reading their minds, so he can know and figure out how to help Harry. Except it probably won't. Harry has obviously gone many lengths to hide exactly what happened at the Dursleys, only sharing small details at certain times.

It's frustrating but necessary. Tom can't go to the Dursleys, he has to let Harry open up in his own time. Plus he might violently murder them and another muggle killing would set him back massively.

 

Lily has been busy, not as busy as Tom or Severus, but busy. She's been finding ways of helping trauma victims in various libraries and even used the internet at a muggle library to help.

Shes been helping Severus run Hogwarts and has taken over as Potions Master for the time being. The Slytherins didn't welcome her until Severus had an hour long rant and basically told the Slytherin's if they had a problem with who their new professor was. They could fuck off.

The Slytherin's didn't complain again.

 

Fred and George Weasley had been busy. Tormenting their younger siblings. Why? Because they could.

When they weren't, they tried to help Lily or be useful by doing random things. The twins saw how everyone was slowly crumbling under too much pressure and were fading away.

So they reminded everyone to eat, they let everyone yell at them and let out some steam. They kept all year's in line so Severus and Lily wouldn't have to deal with idiotic students on top of every thing else.

In every way they could be, the Weasley Twins were helpful. It earned them a lot of respect around the school as they also took to protecting students, houses be damned, from bullying.  The Slytherin's held most of the respect for them after they went up against some fifth year Gryffindors who were "practising" charms on some second year Slytherin girls.

Fred and George liked pranking Ginny and Ron because it was mainly them, mainly them bullying the other houses. They spread very toxic views and were all round jerks.

Especially after Eva's rejection of him.

 

Luna was keeping herself occupied by reading every single psychology book she could get her hands on. She read about meditation, books on grounding techniques and healthy coping mechanisms.

At one point she followed Lily to a muggle library, figured out how to make an online account on a random website and read other people's stories to help her understand and learn more.

She was going to help Harry even if it meant raising Hell itself.

The Ravenclaws didn't disturb her anymore. The few times they had, a book or something close to Luna was thrown at them with deadly accuracy. No one was seriously injured but a few boys would probably have trouble having kids one day.

 

Everyone that knew about Harry was trying in some capacity to help him. Remus and Sirius had even begun scouring the lack Library, although it was almost certainly pointless.

Tom vowed he'd kill Dumbledore and help Harry to heal. No matter how long it took.


	41. Chapter 41

Tom kept waking up in the middle of the night. Maybe it was the thought he'd find Harry staring blankly again or maybe he was scared Harry would disappear.

Either way, the insomnia that had plagued him since childhood was slowly resurfacing.

Harry hadn't drawn anything yet, whenever he closed his eyes he felt like he was back in that cupboard. Harry knew logically that he should talk and seek help, but that was easier said then done. Every time he tried to talk he felt like he was suffocating yet he had an overwhelming desire to just tell someone.

The drawing helped, it was sort of like telling someone but without speaking. Harry could tell his sister and Hermione wanted to see, but the thought scared him. Tom knew so it was easier to let him know but it still scared him. Would always scare him.

Harry didn't know how everyone else around was, he couldn't seem to focus. Little things seemed to throw him back to times when he couldn't control the Dursleys. It was like the years he had spent making coping mechanisms and burying the abuse were washed away by a single spell.

Harry felt like he was slowly dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a school trip to Berlin for a while so I wanted to update but the hotel WiFi is really shit.  
> I'm really sorry for the chapter length but my inspiration has been at an all time low.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to read this, but I've come back from the trip to Berlin and it was really fun. We went to a couple bunkers and one of the concentration camps.  
> I want to say I had a good time but my classmates are some of the most immature and insensitive people on the planet and I honestly wanted to kill one of them, apart from that it was a good trip and I learnt a lot more than taught in school.

Harry had started drawing more, Eva got confused when she saw the drawings of pans and other cooking utensils, especially the knives.

At one point, Hermione sat her girlfriend down to talk about the belts Harry had been drawing and the one page coloured in various shades of purple, blue and yellow.

Unfortunately neither figured out what it meant but the adults shared scared glances and Lily was debating wether or not to go to her sister. She still remembered where Petunia lived and her sister hated change so Petunia moving was very unlikely.

Tom took the decision out of her hands when he demanded the Dursleys address. 

Severus couldn't go, he had to run Hogwarts. Eva and Hermione stayed so Harry wouldn't be alone so only Tom and Lily went.

Little Whinging hadn't changed in the years since Lily had come to fetch her son. The gardens were still exactly the same, none of them different in any way. The houses were reflected the gardens, the same architecture copied row after row.

Number 4 hadn't changed either, only a fresh coat of paint on the garden bench. Lily and Tom grimaced, the uniformity hurt their eyes. Both used to the extravagant nature of pureblood manors and the weirdly decorated corridors of Hogwarts.

Petunia answered the door and immediately grimaced, a frown fixed on her horse like face. It lifted the moment she caught sight of Tom, first impressions very important to the Dursley family. 

"Lily, what are you doing here?" Petunia didn't attempt a smile.

"What did you do to my son,  _sister_?" Lily growled at the word 'sister'.

Petunia moved to shut the door instantly but Tom caught it and a small battle ensued as one tried to slam it and the other tried to open it.

Vernons voice sounded from within, "Tunie, who is it?"

"Nobody, Vernon." Petunia struggled but then Lily used a curse to blow apart the door. Tom stared at the witch because the curse was legal but it was bordering on being illegal at the same time.

Petunia cursed under her breath as her whale of a husband came into the hallway. Vernon turned purple immediately, one of the shades Harry had used, and was about to shout when he saw Tom.

Tom was death glaring the Dursleys and his eyes were flowing red with hatred. Lily wasn't much better, her green eyes glowing with swirling power.

"Sit down." Tom pointed to one room and the Dursleys obeyed quickly. Lily walked over door shards and left Tom to fix it.

They stood in the doorway as thundering footsteps sounded behind them

"Mum, dad, I want ice cream?!" Dudley yelled.

"Sit the fuck down." Lily pointed her wand at him and the boy paled.

Dudley ran into his mother's arms, "Dont talk to my Dudley like that."

"Did I say you could speak." Lily didn't ask.

Vernon stood in front of his wife and child, "what do you want?" He wanted to say more but the witch and wizard scared him. Vernon didn't know why but faint memories stopped him from doing anything rash.

"I want to know what you did to Harry."

Vernon paled.


	43. Chapter 43

Vernon was shaking and tried to shield his family but Lily flicked her wand lazily and he was found across the room. Tom gave her an appraising look.

"You don't actually believe I'm Light do you?" She scoffed, "more grey than anything."

"Of course you are." Tom muttered but shut up under the glare the witch sent him.

Petunia hugged her son to her chest, "you can't just stay away, can you?!"

"We'll leave once you tell us what you've done to Harry!" Tom didn't stoop to her level and yell. His parseltongue accent shining through.

Petunia paled like her husband but Dudley watched carefully, like he was waiting for them to attack. Tom and Lily moved further into the room.

Vernon was beginning to sit up. He kept his mouth shut, moving to his wife and son instead. Tom made the furniture contort so the arms of the armchair tied Vernon to the chair. The man struggled uselessly.

"Telling us would end this." Lily watched calmly.

Petunia just glared and backed into a corner, Dudley following like a lost puppy.

"Why should we tell you anything?" Vernon growled lowly but shrieked when Tom made the arms tighten like a boa constrictor. The pressure almost broke Vernon's forearms.

Vernon bit his tongue, he refused to give them the pleasure of him hearing him scream. Petunia watched, she'd married Vernon for money, money he seemed to be losing monthly. She couldn't care less about her husband anymore, materialistic greed taking over her mind. Dudley didn't know what to do. He watched because that's what his mother was doing.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Son.  _sister_." Lily spat at her sibling just as Tom increased the pressure.

A sinister crack was heard and Vernon started wailing as his bones broke in three places in each arm.

Petunia still refused. In her mind Vernon deserved this, she'd found out about affairs years ago. But she forgot about her own affairs.

Lily turned on her sister. Petunias dressed started to twist and the ribbon belt that gave her the appearance of a slim waist moved to her neck. The ribbons slowly constricted. They forced her to move to the centre of the room. Petunia had gone a light purple, the ribbons stopping most airflow.

Vernon didn't react. He hadn't loved Petunia for years. He stayed with her for Dudley and nothing more. Then he'd found out about her second affair and had one as revenge.

The back of the chair broke, material wounding round his legs and lower back to keep him immobile. Broken wood began pressing into his back. It started to break skin and Vernon's back bled lightly. His shirt went red as the wood went deep but not enough to paralyze him or snap bones.

"Stop!" 

Everyone froze.

Tom looked over at Dudley but Lily refused to look away from Petunia and Vernon. She watched out of the corner of her eye.

"Ill tell you everything! Just... just stop!" Dudley had ugly tear tracks staining his cheeks. His body was close to spasming.

Dudley got up, "kitchen" 

The boys voice cracked as he walked past his stunned parents. The wood receded and Tom stopped most blood loss but kept him immobile. Lily used the ribbons to gag Petunia and keep her hands tied behind her back, her sister sprawled out on the floor.

"Dudley, you little bitch!" Vernon thrashed despite the pain.

Lily wanted to worse. However the Dursleys had raised Harry could never have been amazing or even adequate. She wanted to hurt them, for her childhood and Harry's, but she wouldn't. No matter what she could do to them, the death eaters could do worse.

Dudley was standing in the kitchen and gestured to the table mechanically. He only sat down when their wands where laid on the tables.

"What have your family done to Harry?" Lily almost spat fire. She needed answers, guilt at leaving Harry here swirling dangerously.

"Promise. Promise me you'll leave us alone." Dudley begged, "you'll leave and won't come back. Ever."

"Done." 

Lily stared at Tom in horror but he gave her a meaningful look.

"Now tell us boy." 

Dudley grimaced, "I don't know where to start."

"Did Vernon hurt him?" Lily and Tom looked at each again after Dudley spoke as if to say 'this idiot'.

"Yes, all the time. It was for dumb stuff but dad never said it was bad so I didn't know it was wrong. Sometimes dad would come home drunk or hungover and would hurt Harry for no reason. Like once it was for breathing too loud." Dudley rambled, he clearly wanted to get this over with, "it wasn't just when he was drunk though, sometimes dad would use objects like his belt to hurt Harry. Mum too. She threw pans and stuff. Like knives."

"And you?"

"Mum and Dad said it was okay to hurt Harry, so I did. But I'm better now! I know not to hurt people!" Dudley tried defending himself, both magicals realising Dudley was cruelly trying to change and defy his parents, "but i didn't stop them and I helped. I feel so bad, I want to make it up to Harry. We were kids but it was wrong. God."

"Kids? How old were you?!" Lily gripped the table tightly.

"My youngest memory is when we were two. It stopped when Harry was about eight though." Dudley wouldn't look them in the eye. "Harry...wasn't allowed inside...to sleep. Dad gave him the shed, then the cupboard under the stairs when Harry was like six or something."

"Why did the abuse stop?" Tom broke in.

"I don't know. One day my parents hated him, then they were spoiling him. I was stupidly jealous but I realise now how much of a jerk I've been."

"Is there anything else?" Lily muttered.

"Can...um....can magic people mind read?" 

Lily suddenly heard Severus's voice when she had said something similar, "the mind cannot be read like a book." She almost smiled.

"I can, I'm sure I can bring you with." Tom turned to Lily expectantly.

"Why can't you tell us?" Lily looked to Dudley instead.

"Its easier this way. I .... don't want to explain." 

Tom nodded and instructed Dudley to look him in the eye. Dudley heard some Latin and saw Tom grabbed to hold Lilys hand, but there was a sudden pain in his forehead. A headache built rapidly until it was gone.

Lily and Tom paled under the memories. They looked at Dudley in horror and anger.

"Yo...you...said you leave us alone....plea....please leave us.."

"Why should we?" Tom's anger bled out and shook the foundation's. The house sank lower a few inchs, muffled screaming rang out in the living room.

"P..please..." Dudley was begging them.

Lily stood up suddenly. A new plan forming in her mind.

"I will erase their memories. All of them...well most." She looked down at the trembling boy, "you can make them better, make them good people or you could make them worse. I'll give you the choice but once in a while ill come back to check on what you've done."

Tom liked that plan and moved back to the living room to free Petunia and Vernon.

"Really?" Dudley whispered, hope shone in his pudgy face.

It occurred to Lily that Harry might not have been the only abused one. Especially after she took Harry away from them.

She walked down the hall and let Tom walk out first.

"Don't disappoint me." 

Dudley turned to his fully healed, drooling parents and smiled for the first time in years.


	44. Therapy

With this new information, Tom and Lily immediately went to Severus. They knew he hadn't been well looked after but nowhere near as badly abused as Harry. 

Severus decided that Harry should get therapy, after what they'd told him, Severus hadn't known what to do. It had taken a while to think of anything. He knew that Eva and Hermione had given Harry the notebook as a form of therapy, so hopefully talking with someone would help.

That is, if Harry even talked.

 

Tom met up with the elite .They were finding and killing Dumbledore now. Already it seemed to be random order members were attacking any pureblood in public.

The man was clearly desperate.

But they didn't know how desperate Dumbledore had become.

 

"The dark Lord is out of Hogwarts."

"Thank you ronald."

Ron Weasley smiled happily, if they succeeded in taking Hogwarts Eva would be his. Willingly or not.


	45. Chapter 45

The order, spurred on by Ron's information, attack at night. They thought it would give them an advantage.

It didn't.

The order fought like Celts, maiming anyone in their path with no strategical planning whatsoever. The fifth years and above fought more like Romans, randomly coming up with defensive strategies but more organized then the order. Teachers fought too but there weren't as many compared to the students.

Eva and Hermione dragged Harry along into a broom cupboard, the three of them hidden in the small space.

"I can't believe they're attacking!" Eva hissed.

Hermione tightened her grip on both of them, "really?"

They grimaced at the spells being yelled outside. Given that spells could be preformed non verbally, only overly dramatic seemed to like announcing what spell they were using.

Harry flinched as a thud rocked the cupboard, it didn't take a genius to realise someone had been thrown into the doors.

"Well what now?"

"We stay hidden until someone finds us."

"We fight" 

 

Ron charged through the battle, using any spell he could think of on the opposition. The opposition of mainly fifth year and older students who were defending Hogwarts.

At some point he heard Severus drawl out a spell that made the statues and suits of armour come to life. Ron gritted his teeth, the tables were turning drastically.

"Avada Kedavra!" 

"Bombarda!" Ron didn't get to see what his spell did to the human. He used the same one on a statue he came across.

"Wheres Eva?!" Ron kept asking the painting or people but they wouldn't tell him. After a while he realised that no one knew where she was.

Ginny came running up next to him. She'd been searching for Harry. Both Weasley siblings searching for the Potter twins for the same reasons. It should have been disturbing but they shared everything, so it wasn't to them.

Ron randomly used an incinerating spell on the section of the castle, he didn't pay attention to the people who got trapped in the midst.

He was focused on finding Eva.

 

_we fight_

the words rang in both girls ears, Eva kept glancing at Harry and Hermione was even more protective, they hoped him talking was progress.

They ran through random corridors, not knowing what to do except protect the castle.

"Hermione! Eva!" 

The girls twisted to see Harry standing calmly in the midst of chaos.

"Make sure the younger years are safe!" 

"What about you?!"

Harry dropped awkwardly and stood quickly, all in one fluid motion, to avoid a spell.

"Finding Tom!"

Harry disappeared into the crowd but distinctive coloured spells appeared from nowhere. He'd become a ghost.

Eva and Hermione didn't separate, instead they ran to check the towers first. Ravenclaw was first, the tower inaccessible due to the fact no one could figure out the riddle. Hermione got them inside and they found the common room swarmed with third and fourth years, the last line of defense for the youngest years.

However the students were hidden expertly around the tower, compared to Gryffindor where every remaining year had gathered hidden and unhidden. It was quite a sight to see multiple years on the stairs packed together.

Eva and Hermione did get separated trying to get to Hufflepuff. Hermione managed to tell Eva that she was going to Slytherin before losing her in the crowd.

The two girls caught a flash of ginger.

_ginny_

 


	46. Red-Heads Downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait, honestly I didn't mean to and tried to keep everything updated regularly but some stuff slipped my mind, obviously.  
> This isn't the end yet. There's one more chapter as an epilogue plus I'm going back to add chapter names because my uncreative self couldn't decide in the making process of whatever chapter is nameless.

To say that Ginny was redeemable in any way was simply absurd to Hermione. She knew full well about the Ginny/Ron combo that Dumbledore had planned to use on the Potter Twins, she also knew both went along with and added to the plan. Redeemable meant that they actively went against the plan, they didn't. In fact Hermione bet her wand arm that Ginny was searching for her brother. It didn't matter that her and Harry weren't related, or that she wasn't married to Eva, yet, there were plans in the making. Hermione considered Harry a brother, so she did the only logical thing.

Tear Ginerva Weasley to pieces. Painfully.

Eva herself saw Ron seconds later and raced after him. Her girlfriend would definitely be able to handle herself against the youngest Weasley, who had none of her elder brothers attributes. She wasn't curse wise like Bill, couldn't call on an army of magical creatures like Charlie, the rational thought processes of Percy and nowhere the Slytherin/Ravenclaw combination of her twin brothers. The same with Ron, whilst they'd honed their skills, the two siblings had grown up expecting the Potter fortune because of Dumbledore. Therefore never bothering to become particularly proficient in anything because Dumbledore had never been wrong before so why would he be now.

Together, the two girlfriends forced the Weasley siblings into the main hall and onto the steps lining the side. Wizards on both sides stopped to watch the spectacle even Molly and Arthur. Bellatrix took her chance to freeze Molly and finally find out what  _confringo_ did to a person. It wasn't pretty. Bella fully savouring the horrified expressions on people's faces as well as causing a momentary distraction for Hermione and Eva.

With Ginnys back turned, something even the most idiotic wizard should know not to do in a duel, Hermione used  _fiendfyre_ on the redhead. Ginny's hair mixing wonderfully with the flames. 

Eva went for less creative approach and simply blew Ron up, casting a quick shield charm so as not to be splattered with Weasley.

The two girls shared a look and smiled, revenge on both for messing with their childhood, when they were only eleven just for the gain of wealth. Both know that Ron and Ginny would've given them the same fate, both being pronounced widows and gain half each. Which was still a sizeable portion of gold.

Hermione ran off to Slytherin and found the younger years safe within their common room, most relaxing, like nothing was even happening. Others had watched the door like hawks.

Eva checked Hufflepuff, the badgers had made traps and enchantments to defend the house. Very ingenious even when Eva was accidently flung into a wall. 

So far the houses were safe, each with their own line of defence. Now for the order.

 

Harry twisted and turned, similar to a Ballerina, to avoid spells. It was hard work considering the range of magic used from light to grey to very dark. He passed some death eaters and creepily stared at them because he wanted too. However tried to find the one person who was way to important to die. Of course he didn't want anyone to die, especially his sister and her girlfriend, but he also knew the death eaters would keep them safe.

He, thankfully, got into the hall to see the demise of three Weasleys before killing off Arthur with the killing curse. It was entertaining to watch Eva and Hermione fight, but there were more important matters. Namely Tom.

"Bellatrix!" He didn't managed to shout loud enough and resorted to something that would get any purebloods attention, even the most deranged. "Bellatrix fucking Lestrange!"

"Harry James Potter I do not care if we're in a battle I will drag you by the ear and wash out your mouth with soup!" She screeched, "if you a seriously need to resort to filthy language to get your way, you clearly have not....!"

"Delightful, honestly, but where's Tom?" He stood next to her, deflecting spells carefully, only aiming for Order members.

"Courtyard, he's dealing with Dumbledore whilst I'm stuck with the riff-raff."

"Why do you remind me of Narcissa?" 

"We're sisters." 

Harry ignored the deadpanned delivering to ran in the general direction of the school courtyard.

Outside he found Dumbledore and Tom trying to use the elements against each other. Weirdly enough Dumbledore had muggle armour on, it correctly fitted the elderly man too.

"Avada Kedavra!" Dumbledore used an unforgivable curse. 

Harry froze if Dumbledore used an unforgivable curse then the man knew full well how to manipulate the public to believe it was for the 'greater good' later on, if he won. If. The thought stuck. He couldn't let Dumbledore win. He would be killed along with his sisters, which was Luna Eva and Hermione, his boyfriend/hopefully-soon-to-be-more, mother and Severus who'd become oddly paternal to him. Not to mention Sirius and Remus who were standing by the doors battling. Sirius in dog form and Remus in Black Dueling Robes, they weren't messing around clearly.

Harry hid, scanning his surroundings carefully. Everything had to be perfect, now for a plan. 

Dumbledore lunged forward a sword burning bright in his hands, his armoured hands. The sword of Gryffindor trying to burn the old headmasters touch, like a sentient being. Tom at the same time summoned Slytherins own weapons a scythe, like the ones often portrayed with Grim Reapers, just double sided. The metal clashed annoyingly loud, the magic infused objects trying not to fight no matter how much their handlers forced them to.

In that moment a genius plan was born. Well it wasn't genius but it was the best he had. To Harry's knowledge all armour had a weak spot, somewhere a weapon could pierce, so Dumbledore must do to.

He made an image in his mind of what he wanted and watched it form slowly in front of him. A bow and arrows. 

Notching an arrow, Harry prayed to Merlin and everything archery related that he did not miss, he couldn't miss.

And he didn't. The small gap in which two plates of armour slid over one another was revealed as Dumbledore raised his sword. The arrow hit its mark in Dumbledore's side, enough for Tom to slice his head off with the scythe.

"Where the hell did that come from?!" Sirius yelled, fending off an random attacker back in human form.

"Harry!" Tom shouted at the same time, scooping up his white haired boyfriend and spinning them lazily. "Was that you? That was awesome! It came out of nowhere and was the best thing ever! I mean..."

The shock and adrenaline rush was wearing off on both of them, Tom becoming more talkative and Harry decided to stop him the only way he knew how.

With a kiss.


	47. Epilogue

It was hard, healing that is, mentally and physically. Sure Hogwarts could be fixed and everything restored to basic everyday life.

But healing mentally from a battle was harder, some worse than others, but Harry was quick to remind everyone that even if someone had it worse, their problem was just as valid and important.

Something Tom needed to remind him.

Harry had good days were he co-taught the newly named Defense, because not every student could do light magic and to assume that didn't better them at all. It hindered non light users because theyre magic wasn't nurtured, but now it was. 

Tom became minister for magic, changing prejudice slowly but surely. He'd wanted to help Harry teach but was convinced he could do more as minister. Plus Harry threatened him with no kisses for a week.

The funny thing was Harry realised he was pansexual and not homosexual like he'd originally thought. After that he made a sort of club where any one could and discuss their sexuality, creating a safe space for students and even adults.

Severus stepped down as headmaster, taking up the role of potions master instead. Lily took his place. She completely reformed the school, with houses being able to mingle at meal times without getting in trouble and actively destroying house stereotypes.

Hermione graduated and become Tom intern after skipping a year whilst Eva finished school in her own time and opened an orphanage for the kids left parent less. She made sure it doubled as day care and most of the orphans were adopted by infertile couples as magic orphanages hadn't existed before Eva, muggle child adoption frowned on.

Tom made international links and established a magical UN, but they were better at agreeing.

For months everything was going great publicly, for years actually. But behind closed doors was another matter.

Harry had bad days, days were he'd sit in a small dark space or lay unspeaking. He wouldn't move, speak or sometimes blink for ages while his mind tried to either suppress or deal with many memories. More often than not he'd have a panic attack or sensory overload and Tom would tell Hermione to deal with things to help.

Other times, it was better, he'd have clingy days. Where Tom would cuddle him and feed him chocolate, watching Disney movies with him. These became a regular thing, clingy days or not.

This was why he co-taught Defense, so on bad days someone qualified could teach the students, not an incompetent supply. Not that Lily would have allowed that.

It wasn't perfect, none of them recovered instantly, that would've been impossible. Sometimes Harry and Tom would argue, but they always sorted it out in the end. Because an agreement wasn't two people against each other, it was two people vs a problem, one that divided them.

 

"Hey Tom?"

"Hmmm"

"There's space aliens flying around Hogwarts singing jingle bells."

"That's nice."

"...TOM!"

"Harry....I didn't see you there.."

"I know you didn't. Anyway I don't like riddle."

"What? You don't like riddles, after all this time you kept something so important from me."

"Har-har, your sarcasm is  _amazing_. No you Twat! Your last name."

"My last name? Excuse me POTTER as in the people who made pottery."

"I'm not sure that's where Potter comes from."

"Harry, my love, why don't you like my last name?"

"Its too short."

"Your solution would be to....what?"

"Add mine at the end."

"...."

"...."

"WAIT DID YOU JUST PROPOSE?!"

"...."

"DONT WALK AWAY FROM ME! HARRY COME BACK HERE, MY  ANSWERS YES YOU IDIOT! STOP RUNNING I SWEAR TO MERLIN!"

"CANT EVA OWES HERMIONE TWENTY GALLEONS! SHE THOUGHT ID CHICKEN OUT!"

"NOOOOOO! WE NEED TO DISCUSS THIS! WHAT COLOUR THEME ARE WE USING?!"

"...."

"HARRY POTTER-RIDDLE! Merlin that's nice, wait that's not the point damnit I lost him..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end to the series, thank you for the comments, kudos and reads, honestly this started out as some dumb idea I thought up when I was bored.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.


End file.
